


The Hole in the Wall

by TheBadassIsIn



Series: Triple Dog Dare Verse [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, POV Multiple, Prompt Fill, Scent Kink, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, dubcon for a second tagging just in case, stiles is 17... are we saying thats underage? i guess. you decide if you care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadassIsIn/pseuds/TheBadassIsIn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s heat had yet to coincide with the moon since he turned alpha. Of course it would happen now that he had a mate and his mate’s father to impress and prove that full moon lock-ins, Christ, were a good idea and much less of a danger than having his pack members secure themselves individually, humans included. this wasn't happening.</p><p>Double prompt fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> I have two prompts that magically fit together!  
> Prompt One: I want to know how the hole got in Derek's bedroom wall, points if its sexy
> 
> Prompt Two: Can Stiles please please please have the sex? It would be great to have a heat story with lots of layers to the heat not just oh baby my time of the month lets do it maybe its like a fever and Derek gets really sick. Can you make Derek feel really bad about himself and torture them a little while still working in the sexy and then make the sex completely consensual, no we're in heat we have to? If you can then you're aweseom.
> 
> I hope I'm awesome. DUBCON TAG NOTE: There is one tiny piece in chapter 1 where Derek loses control for a second, it doesn't get far but it does put Stiles in a not 100% consensual situation for a few seconds. Nothing bad happens, I promise, I felt the moment was necessary to work in the layers the prompt requested but I wanted to warn you all just in case.

It‘s been almost a month together with Stiles before he remembers one of the  _complications_  with their relationship but by then it’s too late. 

Of course he  _remembered_ , it’s part of him, he knew this cycle was coming he was just so focused on protecting Stiles until they were ready that he forgot things were about to get  _complicated_.

When he woke up this morning he could feel it settling in, that extra thing to control. His wolf was slipping through, stepping far enough out of the shadows to fully take in his surroundings without advertising it was there. He could smell sharper, every hint and shift catching his nose and more distracting than usual, he could smell his own scent changing operating on a different need and frequency to lure in his mate and tick off his betas. He hadn’t known it bothered them so much until Stiles brought it up, something else he would have to thank his mate for some time.

For now though, he focused on his sight, sharp and bright, full of more colors than usual and he knew his eyes must be red. As natural as it felt, he was sitting next to the Sheriff and thought he should really pull the wolf back. There was nothing he could do for the heat, it would be here by the end of the day, but he didn’t have to walk around with his eyes red and making the man uncomfortable. Not that he would say anything, Stiles father was taking the news as well as most of the pack humans - with a lot of curiosity and not enough fear - but the man was more cautious when any of the pack had shown signs of a change or let a growl come out in their voice. Derek couldn’t blame him, in fact he was tempted to let his eyes glow and remind the Sheriff every once in a while what he was dealing with, but he would never want to make him feel threatened when he had done nothing but try to help, understand and be as supportive as he could be. Derek blinked away the red and tried to put an exact time on when the change started and how many hours he had left before it would take full effect.

It had never come on this fast before. It hadn’t even been ten minutes since Stiles not so subtly invited Derek to join him in the shower right in front of the Sheriff, whom Derek was still working on not being embarrassed in front of ever since that first training session that turned into the heat speech from hell part one (he was pretty sure part two was ready to spring into action any second). He had to give the man’s cold glare props for clearly conveying that Derek’s answer would be  _no_  as he didn’t miss a beat and continued to drink his morning coffee and discuss a bank robbery. The Sheriff wanted to know if it was possible that supernaturals could be involved because  _no one was this perfect right?_ Next thing Derek knew, the bathroom door was opening in the upstairs hallway and Stiles’ scent, mixed with soap and shampoo, was thick in the steam. This was something that usually Derek found easy to ignore. Well, not ignore, just recognize, appreciate, and move his mind away from. He preferred his mates’ scent early in the morning, warm and mixed with his own or later in the day when the spice from the soap had worn off anyway so it wasn’t usually that difficult.

But right now it was all he could think about. The only thing that was keeping him from walking into the thick of the dissipating steam and following it back to Stiles’ room where he was probably getting dressed was the Sheriff’s voice calling his name.

“Derek?” He asked, sounding frustrated and a little worried, he must have been repeating himself and how had Derek missed that? “Hey. Welcome back. Everything okay?”

Derek shook his head to clear it a bit, consciously  _not_ thinking about Stiles or Stiles naked or Stiles maybe putting on those ridiculous jeans that Jackson bought him, the ones that looked too much like Derek’s own to not trap his attention along with most of the packs’. “Fine.” He said, downing the rest of his coffee in one scorching swallow. He could feel the caffeine almost immediately rush through his veins and everything seemed so much harder to focus on again for a minute before his body had already started to work it out.

The Sheriff nodded, looking him over before gathering up his files and going upstairs to finish getting ready for work. He heard Stiles almost run into him on the stairs before laughing it off and stumbling backwards into the kitchen.

And that feeling was on him again, like warm fingers starting at the base of his spine and teasing their way up. He could hear his own heart beat in his ears as he watched Stiles drop into the chair next to him. Beads of water traveled down from his wet hair and under the stretched out hem of his t-shirt and Derek watched them, wondering what they would taste like. Would it be refreshing water on his dry tongue, the bitterness of soap or the sweet and salty something that could only ever be Stiles? His mate smiled wide as he talked, his hands dancing around the conversation, but Derek couldn’t focus on anything he was saying, just the movement of those lips over that smile and the warmth working up his throat that he needed to swallow down.

Stiles hands slowed and his smile changed into more of a smirk before he leaned in and bit Derek’s lip, humming out a laugh as he kissed it better. The breath caught in Derek’s throat and he didn’t know if this was his mate’s attempt at getting his attention back to the conversation but that backfired because he couldn’t help but fall into those lips and fight to keep them right there against his.

Where their first kisses were clumsy and fast, exciting because they were new, over the last few weeks they had become a whole other animal, practiced and practically choreographed in their perfection. Getting to know each other, be comfortable with each other, provided experimentation into finding the best angles, best amount of pressure, teeth, and tongue, knowledge into the most sensitive spots but that didn’t stop them from being new every time and always surprising in their intensity. Now was no different.

Derek’s hands reached forward to pull Stiles’ chair closer to his own and deepened the kiss, Stiles hands almost immediately coming to pull his off the chair and wrap them around his waist before the agile fingers found their way into Derek’s hair and wove themselves in. He tasted his mate, breathed him in, ran his fingers through the silk of Stiles’ damp hair. He needed to pull away. He always pulled away before things got too far but those warm fingers are running up and down his spine again, sending shivers chasing after and all he can do is hold on tighter and try to pull his mate back in when Stiles starts to move away.

 

* * *

It’s been three weeks. Three weeks of spending more time with his dad than he had in a while. Three weeks of eating dinner, still at varying hours, with Derek and his father as they bring up old cases and clear out some details. One night the Sheriff even wasted a fifth of Jack because he didn’t want Derek to drive to a training session after having a few beers and didn’t believe that werewolves couldn’t get drunk. Derek chugged the whole thing, choking on the burn every few gulps and pushed the bottle back across the table. Stiles honestly thought he looked a little flushed for a second but he just shook his head to clear it and walked a straight line to the door before shrugging, saying “Metabolism” and kissing Stiles goodnight.

And when he says kissing, Stiles actually means Derek leaning down and breathing in his scent before whispering goodnight. There has been very little pda since that first training session, especially when his father was around. Number one most embarrassing moment of Stiles’ entire life and the history of mankind, he’s sure, was explaining to his father the whole heat thing and assuring him that he had no part in it if he didn’t want to.

Ever since, most of their  _romantic_  moments have been the result of an argument. One second they’d be fighting over the best way to handle a training exercise and in the next one of them would be pushing the other up against the nearest wall and… yeah. They might be having some communication issues , but it was kind of every bi/gay 17 year old’s dream. Well that and the sacred pants Jackson blessed him with that had made Derek’s eyes go red every time the alpha saw them and thought Stiles had raided his closet. They were happy pants, very happy pants. A little tighter than he was used to but worth the imminent death if he ever tried to outrun a Kanima in them pants.

There was just one thing: They hadn’t gotten past the whole ‘the pants are still on’ thing.

Anytime it seemed like they were about to jump to the next base, Derek would shut down. Stiles was ready. Stiles was  _so_  ready! But he felt like he was violating Derek every time the wolf would go from this shaking, panting mess to a statue. And Stiles meant statue. The guy would just tense and freeze, eyes closed and wouldn’t say a word until he had the ability to walk away.

 

Well, except for that one time Stiles’ got a little too excited and came in his pants like a teenage virgin. He was a teenage virgin – it happens. That didn’t stop it from being amazing though. He never realized there would be a whole new ballpark of orgasms when another person was involved. All they were doing was making out and grinding, this time might have been the initiation of the sacred pants and a whole lot of showing them off before they finally got back to the loft. It also might have involved Derek grabbing his ass and hoisting him up against the wall so Stiles’ could wrap his legs around the alpha’s hips and the new angle was magic. The torturing friction felt like forever but he knew it was an embarrassingly short time before he was coming, mind whiting out with a spark to a single thought of  _Derek Derek Derek!_ Which he apparently said out loud if Derek’s hand clamped over his mouth when he came back down to reality was any indication.

Derek was tense again, forehead pressed to the brick wall as he panted and grasped Stiles hips so he could put his feet back to the ground. Once Stiles was standing, he tried to reciprocate. He brought them together again, kissing down Derek’s neck and chest, ready to get on his knees and attempt his first blow job as gratitude for a job damn well done. He bit under Derek’s belly button and the man groaned, Stiles thought this was finally going to happen and then Derek froze.  He pulled Stiles back up to his feet and turned into the statue. Only this time his hips were still giving little jerks every few seconds. He didn’t walk away either, he asked Stiles to leave.

That night was the first night they didn’t sleep together. Just sleeping in his bed or Derek’s was their thing, it was cute. Derek missing a night meant Stiles didn’t get any sleep because he thought he did something horribly wrong. The next day, Derek came over after breakfast and they acted like it had never happened. Stiles realized he wasn’t mad and hadn’t gotten any sleep that night either. They napped together after his dad left and he let it go. This didn’t stop Stiles from having mixed feelings, mainly sexy ones, about that particular wall every time he went over the loft though.

He was worried, but he was pretty sure it was still going to be a good day. He woke up without the horrible alarm clock he needed during the school year nagging him and with Derek tangled around him. And bonus: he could smell coffee which meant his dad was up but they had not been woken by the awkward moment that was his dad walking into the room and making that  _oh god my little boy_  face at seeing them sleeping together like he had a couple weeks ago.

 

That didn’t mean Stiles couldn’t have some fun trying to make that face reappear on his own terms with a few inappropriately placed hands and invitations for Derek to come shower with him though. Half the fun was watching the alpha try not to die from pda overload in their stunningly pg 13 romance. And now he was thinking about it again. He didn’t mind, he  _really_ didn’t, but that rating was starting to weigh on him ever since Jackson had pointed it out. That weight got heavier when Stiles went back to his room to change and saw the unmade bed. Maybe the sleeping together was more of a scenting thing and they never would go further.

He almost walked into his dad on the stairs in his funk before he decided to laugh the whole thing off and be the best mate he could be, whatever that meant. Maybe he should make a list of his own to corner Derek with so they could redefine their togethership.

He dropped down onto the chair next to the werewolf and smiled at his zoned out face. “I’m pretty sure there’s nothing in this house to eat right now. Want to go out for breakfast instead?” Derek didn’t answer, just tracked his eyes slowly over Stiles’ face in a way that had him blushing and he didn’t even know why. Suddenly he was reminded of Danny’s lessons in seduction and the thought sent his mouth into overdrive, trying to regain some footing in this whole unexpected turn of events while probably just putting a wolfs bane bullet through his last shred of hope.

“Uh, there’s the dinner down on third. It has the servings that are like this big and for the money that’s awesome and their bacon is way better than the one on Main even though Main has better hash browns and their servings are pretty good too. Or we could go the corporate route with the bigger price tag but probably more variety and less lard and check out ihop. They have um…” Somewhere in the spiel Derek’s eyes had decided to stay glued to Stiles’ lips and yeah, hope still intact. “Or we could just stay here?” At least that got a swallow out of the suddenly silent alpha. Not that Derek wasn’t usually quiet… just, “Is this your come hither look? Because it is so much better than mine.” Stiles smirked as he watched spikes of red taint and turn the wolf’s eyes that predatory glow he couldn’t ignore. “Okay. I’ll bite.”

And on some insane whim he did, leaning in and nibbling Derek’s bottom lip before giggling at his still stunned look and kissing the bite better as the alpha’s eyes slid closed and he leaned in to take over and attack Stiles mouth. If an attack could be slow and steady and strong - Derek yanks Stiles chair towards him and their bodies jostle together for a second with the impact - and hot, holy shit.

They moved together in a slow and maddening pace, touching and pulling as much as they could to make up for the space between them because for some reason they were still both in their own chairs. Derek did that tickling circle thing with his tongue across the roof of Stiles mouth that had his eyes rolling back and he fought back, threading his fingers through Derek’s hair and pulling out a pleasantly surprised groan. Stiles hears a throat clear behind them and is momentarily distracted, about to turn his head before Derek pulls him back in with hands venturing under the hem of his shirt and this needy little noise in the back of his throat that has heat racing to Stiles’ gut. And speaking of heat, it’s coming off Derek in waves, pushing against him and pulling him back in like a tide of pleasure through the bond that has him running his hands restlessly through the alphas hair and over the back of his neck. He knows what this is but he can’t really think with Derek sucking on his tongue and suddenly it’s over because his chair is being yanked back again and dragged to the end of the table.

Derek lets out a low warning growl and flashes those red eyes at whatever pulled away his mate and Stiles looks behind him still high from the kiss but ready to deck danger in the face for interrupting some serious progress and oh. Derek’s growl cuts off because that’s his dad. Another awkward moment for the book.

“Sorry.” Derek breaths across the table looking a little stunned before he gives his head a shake and closing his eyes for a long minute. When they open they’re still red and Stiles doesn’t know whether to put a check in the seducing Derek to the point of control issues box or to be a little worried. Derek blinks his eyes back to hazel. “Sorry.” He mumbles again, that spacey look back on his face and Stiles is going to go with worried.

“Hey-”

“I need to go.” Derek cuts him off. So predictable.

“No, Derek. Don’t do that, you said you weren’t going to hide feelings stuff anymore. You don’t need to be sorry and you don’t need to go.” Stiles says, standing up and ready to follow Derek straight to the door if it will keep him from running away or being that statue again.

“I have individual training sessions today and I need to meet with Melissa about what she wants ready and what to expect for the group session tomorrow.” And he’s back to being Alpha wolf, shoulders squared and expression blank as he nods goodbye to the Sheriff, ignoring the blush, and gives Stiles a small smile, reaching out for his hand. “I’ll see you tonight.” Stiles puts his hand in Derek’s and gives their Derek-approved-level-of-pda squeeze goodbye. The wolf holds on a minute, squeezing a little harder than usual as he blinks back the red entering his eyes again.

“Are you sure you’re okay because-”

“I’m fine. I have go.” He says, dropping their hands and practically running out the door. Stiles sighs and turns around to head upstairs and alternate between memorizing every step of that kiss and moping about what went wrong until his yoga class but ends up with the way blocked by his dad.

“Dad, I know you’re traumatized but I’m going to go play World of Warcraft and pretend that this day still has potential to be good. I don’t need another sex talk because there is no sex because anytime I get passed the friggin Fort Knox that is Derek’s crazy  _can’t get too excited_  rule, someone walks in and all my hard work is shut down.” His dad looks a little embarrassed and a lot red under the  _I am not amused_ face he’s trying to pull, but he steps aside and heads to the door, mumbling something about checking in and third shift before leaving.

Stiles goes up to his room and is faced with the bed again. He straightens it out and brings his laptop over, checking to make sure the window is unlocked before plopping down and logging onto the internet. He isn’t sure what to do. Was this something they should talk about? Was Jackson right and it was weird they hadn’t done anything yet? Did it have something to do with Derek’s past? Just the idea made Stiles’ stomach drop. He thought Derek trusted him. He said he loved him – even though he had apparently told his father first.

Maybe Stiles was just that bad at it.

The insecurity was never going to go away until something happened. He knew it was a little fast, but it was the 21st century, they were mates and had been together for almost a month, friends before that. And Stiles’ was a 17 year old dude.

And then it hit him. He told his dad first. 17.

Stiles was going to kill him.

 

* * *

Dinner was quiet tonight. Derek had a one on one with Boyd so it was just Stiles and the Sheriff catching up on TV with sandwiches in their laps durning his dad’s  _I’m not technically working three shifts in one day if I have a three hour break at dinner time_. Stiles waited until his dad was done eating before he not so segued in his accusation. “That Impala commercial is ridiculous it looks nothing like the classic, speaking of Chevys do you have any idea why Derek won’t have sex with me?” He had to give it to his dad, all the supernatural stuff had brought his poker face to a whole new level.

“Maybe because he’s a law abiding citizen and you’re still under age?”

Typical answer, and not one helping his case since his dad was still in uniform. “Did you tell him not to?”  

“Not… no.”

“Not no as in yes or are you stuttering because you’re lying?

“Is this lying as in being in a horizontal position or not telling the truth?” Stiles jaw dropped as he glared at his father’s profile.

“You’ve been waiting a long time to throw that back at me haven’t you?”

His dad smiled. “It may have been lightly implied that you are under age and that I hold the department’s marksmanship record and know where to get special bullets but I never said those words.” Stiles slouched down on the couch and let his neck stretch over the back. “Is there a reason you’re asking?”

He sighed. His dad copied the position, giving up on the TV but not looking away from it which Stiles was incredibly thankful for because this was probably going to get awkward. “We have kissed and we have  _kissed_ with lots of varying degrees of  _god I need more kisses-_ ”

“Too much information kid, still trying to forget this morning.”

“And we’ve slept together-”

“Stiles!”

“Like literally slept dad. It’s kind of funny how someone so terrifyingly sexy can pull off cute and cuddly so easily and he never lets anybody else see that. But anyway he doesn’t want to sleep-not-sleep with me and I guess I was hoping it was because you said you would pump him full of mountain ash or something and not just that he doesn’t want to.” They sit there in silence for a few minutes as he slowly regrets giving his father so much information and not going to Lydia or maybe Allison. They would have both told Jackson and Scott though and that would be mortifying. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Have you tried telling Derek this?”

“It’s been heavily implied. Other than making out until we can’t breathe and cuddling he won’t touch me and maybe it’s me but it’s like the more I get into it, the less we do. I don’t know what I’m doing wrong and I know this is a horrible conversation to have with my dad but I have to be doing something wrong. I don’t know how to be sexy.” Stiles puts a hand over his mouth and closes his eyes, trying not to get emotional about this. He shouldn’t have said anything, he should have asked if his dad lectured Derek and then gone back to Danny. Maybe even tortured Scott with some details like he had tortured Stiles with stories about him and Allison.

His dad sighed again and rubbed his hands over his face. “Stiles… I’m sure you’re fine. I’d just be blunt about what you want. Maybe he feels like he’s taking advantage. And maybe it was me. Do you want me to call him?”

“No. God dad, that’s probably more mortifying than you saying it in the first place.” Stiles got up and took their plates to the kitchen. “Just forget I said anything. I’m going to bed.”

Stiles climbed the stairs, suddenly exhausted. He double checked the window and glanced at the sky as he tried to fall asleep. Three more nights until the full moon.

When the sun came up, he was still awake and still alone.

 

* * *

Derek tossed and turned. He couldn’t get comfortable and he couldn’t fall asleep. Everything smelled like Stiles, he missed him and he wanted him here. Last night after training, Derek got all the way to Stiles’ window before the heat settled in fully and had his wolf howling for his mate and clawing at him to take the final steps to his side. That had been the plan, spend the heat curled up together, but now that it was digging its claws into him and Stiles was so close, he knew he wouldn’t be able to just kiss and cuddle this time. It took all he had to leave and not turn back on the run home.

Now that it was in full effect, this was the worst it had ever been. Derek wasn’t a fan of his monthly three days of inconvenient arousal, but it never kept him from functioning. He still held training sessions, still fought the bad guy, still left his room. Today was only the first full day and he thought he was going to crawl out of his skin. Any hint of Stiles scent had him ready to bolt out the door, find his mate and beg for it. Even so, he couldn’t bring himself to strip off the sheets, taking deep breaths whenever he found that scent again and reveling in the burn it sent through his gut. Torture or not, it was better than nothing, and that’s all he would be allowed for the next three days.

Three days. The full moon. Shit. Derek’s heat had yet to coincide with the moon since he turned alpha. Of course it would happen now that he had a mate and his mate’s father to impress and prove that  _full moon lock-ins,_ Christ, were a good idea and much less of a danger than having his pack members secure themselves individually, humans included. The human presence was typically an antagonist on the full moon, but pack humans made all the difference. They were prepared for mood swings and bursts of aggression and smelled of family. They represented the vulnerable side of the pack you felt the need to protect, even from yourself and that helped keep control. And now that he had a mate, Stiles would be like a second alpha ready to help or take control if things went wrong. What was Derek going to do?

He had to cancel, or at least tell Stiles he couldn’t come. But that would involve talking to him and he didn’t know if he could handle that right now. And if he cancelled then where would everyone go? He could lock himself up, but if someone lost control, he wouldn’t be able to free himself and contain the damage to the loft. And what if he made Stiles stay away and an Omega caught scent of an Alpha’s mate on his own and attacked in a power play or just out of blood lust from the moon? This wasn’t happening.

His phone vibrated in his pants pocket on the floor. Derek leaned over to bat at it until he could see the caller. Sheriff Stilinski.  _This really wasn’t happening._

“Sheriff.” He breathed into the phone. He even sounded wrecked. This was so bad on so many levels.

“Derek. Do you have any idea why my son is walking around looking like someone ran over his dog and I have this sudden urge to order wolf shaped targets for the shooting range?”

Derek dropped the phone to his side, letting out a harsh breath before bringing it up to his ear again.

“I really can’t talk right now, sir.”

The Sheriff waited a beat before speaking and he was tempted to just hang up. “You alright son?” It took Derek a second to realize the man was still talking to him. Son. That was nice. It was the first time he called him that. The first time Derek had been called that in years. He would have really enjoyed it any other day.

“Yes, I just-” Derek heard Stiles’ voice in the background and his whole body shivered. “Remember what we talked about after you watched the training session sir?” The Sheriff cleared his throat on the other end.

“I see.”

“Yes. I can send Isaac over to tell him later I just, I can’t see him right now.”

“You could call him.”

“I really can’t.” He could hear Stiles again and knew he was panting into the phone but couldn’t move it away, had to hear what his mate was saying. He was going out. Good. He should go out, have fun. Derek might have been mumbling those things into the phone because the Sheriff was answering back.

“Yeah. I think he was going over Scott’s today. You sure you’re okay?”

“It’s bad this time. ‘M fine.”

“Alright. I guess I’ll see you in a few days.  Uh…hang in there.” He said before ending the call. Hang in there. That was horrible. Derek let the phone fall back to the floor and had almost an entire minute of peace, his body finally relaxing as he thought of Stiles voice through the phone. This is what it was supposed to feel like. Frustrating, inconvenient, but manageable and almost nice. Then his eyes flew open. Scott. He had training today. Scott and Melissa were coming. So was everyone else. So was Stiles. Shit.

Derek sprung to action. He used every ounce of concentration he could pull together and stripped the bed, throwing the sheets, the pillows, everything into the hall. He brings it all down to the other end of the loft to the indoor training/laundry room and dumps it, still not able to actually take the final steps and throw them in a wash. He practically runs back to the bathroom to start a shower, standing under the icy spray. When he was shaking more from chills instead of the effort to hold back he got out and went back to his room to get dressed. The smell was still there.

“Isaac.” He heard the beta leave his room and take his time getting to Derek’s. When he was leaning in the doorway looking miserable, opening and closing his mouth trying to decide if breathing in the scent or the taste of his heat was better or worse Derek sighed. “I need you to skip training today.” He would ignore how relieved Isaac looked. “Go buy anything that will get Stiles’ scent out of here. Chemicals, candles, fucking flowers, I don’t care what it is just get a lot of it.” Isaac nodded, looking like he was mustering up the courage to do something stupid.

“Are you okay? You can cancel training if you’re not up to-” There it was.

“I’m fine. Just go.” Derek growled through his teeth, trying not to snap at him. He needed to go too, get out. Follow one of these scent trails and find Stiles. No. Go to training. Fight it out. Let Melissa teach them first aid for humans and show her that he could be trusted, that Scott was pack, and that there was a place for her to belong too if she chose.

 It was a distracted run but he made it to the house without any issues, continuing past Erica Boyd and Jackson and through the house to head towards the lake, staying active until he had to start. Stiles wasn’t there yet.

It had been a couple weeks since Stiles started his own training sessions with the betas. Derek kept up defensive and fighting styles and whatever wolf problems came up while Stiles set up a kind of therapy session. He started attending yoga classes and brought back the meditation techniques and exercises to the pack. Derek didn’t have a problem with it. He liked seeing Stiles take charge and have his pack listen for once. He honestly wasn’t into meditating and twisting around, but he did have to admit that though bored, he was relaxed and he didn’t mind the view of his mate turning into a pretzel. When Derek saw how well Erica and Jackson were responding to the relaxing lessons, he let Stiles take over the before and after pieces and watch in between, stepping in whenever he wanted to learn something too. No one seemed to mind that their one on one sessions were now sometimes one on two. Today it would be three.

 Melissa and the Sheriff had been talking more and more about pack relations and getting involved to support and protect their kids. It was uncomfortable at first, parents used to being in charge, but they had found balance when Stiles figured out that they would feel useful helping with things like emergency training for the human members of the pack or more severe injuries that were taking longer to heal. The Sheriff had actually gotten Lydia into the shooting range to try out a gun, that she luckily wasn’t allowed to bring home, and let her practice using a Taser on a moving target. He wouldn’t be surprised if she was making a purchase from the Argents soon.

Derek made it down to the lake before he could sense Stiles was there. He splashed water on his face, trying to cool his skin but it did nothing in the summer sun. That and he knew the heat had more to do with what was going on inside than out. He debated jumping in but decided to head back, maybe talk to Melissa and cut the training short today.

When he got back, Erica was already half laughing, half crying and Scott was glaring at him.

“Oh god! I knew it when you ran by but I was really hoping you were just-”

“Erica!” Derek snapped, the last thing he needed right now was a ‘what is heat’ conversation with Ms. McCall.

“Derek, are you feeling alright? You’re awfully pale, your cheeks are flushed… Do werewolves typically sweat?” Melissa addressed the question to Scott who was still glaring at him as he sat down on the steps next to her. No way was he doing yoga right now.

“I’m fine. Go back to warming u-” Melissa was laying a hand across his forehead and he couldn’t help but break off with a sigh and lean into it. It was wrong, he didn’t want anyone touching him right now except for- Derek wasn’t going to think about him. Wasn’t going to look at him. But the cool hand felt so good. Not good like he knew  _not thinking about him_ ’s hand would feel, but like what he would imagine the comfort cold tile gives when people had hangovers on tv.

“Mom! Don’t touch him!” Scott was yelling, leaving the group and running over to them. He shoved Derek in the chest and the alpha let out a growl but didn’t fight back.

“Scott what’s wrong with you? Derek you are burning up honey.”

“I’m fine.” He was trying to say, but he could see Stiles looking at him with a worried frown and he didn’t know if any of it came out. That peaceful feeling was settling over him again, lacing in with the torture and making it just a little better and then…

“He’s in heat!”Scott was hissing. “Derek get away from her I’m going to have nightmares!”

“Heat?” Melissa whispered back. Perfect, Scott was getting thrown today. “Is that why you go through so many condoms? Oh my GOD Scott, we need to talk about this. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Mom! Why were you going through my room?”

“You were acting weird. I didn’t know about the werewolf thing yet. That’s not the point!”

“Stop!” Derek roared. He couldn’t take the noise so close to him, everything was so loud, he was so hot, anger bubbling in with the simmering arousal and making everything near impossible. He just wanted Stiles to talk, to touch him, to do something. Mostly take him home.  This wasn’t going to work today, he needed to get out of here, be alone. Why did he even come? He should have sent Isaac here instead of the store. “Unless Scott becomes an alpha, you don’t need to worry about him going into heat. Scott - Get out of my space.” When Scott was back to his place in the circle, still watching, but this time being an incredibly graceless werewolf yoga student much to every ones amusement, Derek turned to Melissa. “You’re first aid training-”

“I can do it another time.”

“You can do it today, but only if you’re comfortable staying if I need to leave.”

“Is heat what I think it is?”

“Probably.” Derek says. He doesn’t have the attention span to try and explain more right now because Stiles is heading his way and he simultaneously wants to bolt and pounce on him.

“Hey. You going to come over and join the group?” Derek just shakes his head. “It’s a relaxing one, no twisty stuff. Mostly meditation and then we’re going to go through your sit up and push up routine instead of a run.” He shakes his head again. “Come on Derek, relax for a little bit and then work out whatever angry energy you have pent up.”

Derek wanted to say no but Stiles was grabbing one of his hands and a tingling feeling was chasing over his palm all the way up his arm and into his chest. Relaxation was melting any resolve he had left. His body was moving without his permission, following his mate to the empty spot at the end of the line near Erica. She groaned when he sat next to her and he didn’t even try to stop himself from growling. Stiles let go and went back to his place where everyone could see him. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, tried not to look at his mate, just listen to him, and stay in the spot where he left him.

“Alright, everybody lie down on your back and put your arms straight out on either side.” Derek lay back, moving over a little so he wouldn’t touch Erica. Stiles voice was soothing his wolf at the same time that it was making his breathing pick up and heart race against the lava flowing through him. “Okay, slowly pick up your legs, bend your knees and pin them to your chest. This will put pressure on your heart and lungs and help you control your breathing.” Derek tried. He moved his legs up to his chest and was trying to slow everything down but the pressure wasn’t… uncomfortable exactly. He glanced over and saw Stiles in the same position, arms out, hand playing with a little patch of grass as he walked them through breathing in deep and letting it out slowly. Derek thought he would die when he saw his mate’s legs were up in the same position, sweat pants hugging the view presented to the whole group. Derek slams his feet down and grinds his head back into the dirt trying to unsee that.

“Get a grip.” Erica barked next to him, swatting his arm. He pounded a fist down on her hand trying to concentrate on the crunch and nothing else. It didn’t help that Stiles was now up and walking over, checking everyone’s positions and breathing technique and quickly getting closer. Derek couldn’t move, just closed his eyes and tried his best to be somewhere else.

“Hey, legs up man.” Stiles said bending over and putting his hands under Derek’s feet to push his legs back up against his chest. Derek was panting again at his proximity, the scent clouding his mind and he barely had time to take in his mate’s confusion before his body was acting on its own again, spreading his legs so Stiles lost his balance and fell forward. Derek blacked out as he sprung up and pushed him to the ground, straddling his thighs. He came back to see Stiles laughing under him, pushing at his ribs to try and shove him off. It took all the concentration he had left to not let their hips connect as he touched their foreheads together and tried to breathe. “We’re mixing training and foreplay again.” Stiles didn’t notice he wasn’t in control. Derek put every leash he could imagine on himself. It was his job to protect his mate, make him feel safe, not do this.

“Don’t. Move.” Stiles swallowed at his tone and Derek couldn’t stop himself from pressing his face down to that neck and inhaling, trembles raking through him as he held back with everything he had.

“Derek. As much as I’m enjoying this, we have an audience. Reign it in.” Derek brought his head back up but couldn’t take himself away, ending up pressing his forehead back to Stiles’ again, opening his eyes to look down at him. “Oh hey, red eyes showing.” His mate’s breath was ghosting over his lips as he spoke and it was almost too much.

“Stop talking.” His voice broke as he panted and leaned heavier on Stiles, his muscles flexing with the effort of keeping them as far apart as he could bear.

“Derek. Come on. Get off.” He was speaking slow and calm, but there was finally a little fear lacing through their link and into his mates’ scent that was breaking Derek’s heart.

 “Derek.” He heard Boyd say as the beta got up to head their way. Jackson was getting up too. At least he could count on them to try and hold him back if he snapped. It would be so easy to just let go and be hauled off Stiles instead but he couldn’t let that happen.

“Stay here and finish your training with-” He couldn’t bring himself to say the name. “Finish meditating. Then Ms. McCall is going to go over first aid. No fighting, no shifting.” He breathed. It took him another second before he could concentrate his energy into pushing off Stiles and running back into the woods.

When he makes it home, still shaking and wolf begging him to go back, he can hear Isaac in the laundry room and smell the chemicals of the cleaning supplies and air fresheners through the door. He gets an instant headache and again has to force himself to open the door and go inside and not back to the fresh air of the woods.

The first thing he sees is the wall. The damn brick wall he put up himself to separate his room from the den. The wall he pressed Stiles into while his mate wrapped his legs around him and writhed against him until he came moaning broken sounds and gasps mixed with his name. The wall Derek wanted to push his mate straight through to the bed behind it so he could pull those noises from him all over again. The wall he couldn’t look at without seeing Stiles slide down it and feeling phantom teeth bite under his navel.

Derek didn’t even try to stop his fist from connecting with it again and again, hands grasping and ripping out bricks then reconnecting and smashing more as Isaac yelled and tried to pull him away.

 

* * *

Stiles lay on the ground where Derek left him, listening to him run off through the trees and staring up at the evening sky.

“Stiles?” He heard Mrs. McCall saying somewhere far away where his mind didn’t want to go back to right now. “You okay?” Feet were approaching him. He lifted both arms in the air, giving thumbs up before letting them fall back down.

Lydia and Scott’s mom both lean over him, Mrs. McCall pushing Scott back. Stiles just blinks up at them for a second. “Was that attraction or aggression?”

“Aggressive attraction?” Lydia shrugs. Huh. Stiles nods and sits up. Did this mean all those times Derek pulled away it was because he really was trying to control himself from screwing Stiles within an inch of his life or was it just-

“Derek said he was in um,  _heat._ ” –heat. Right. That’s why Scott flipped out earlier. It probably would have happened to anyone who touched him, and Stiles put him in a pretty intimate position now that he thought about it. Shit. He needed to talk to him. Apologize. Find out why he didn’t come over last night and fix things. If Derek wasn’t ready for sex, that was fine. But Stiles needed to know if it was because of him and how he was supposed to handle the whole heat thing. Derek hadn’t explained it like this.

He was prepared for extensive cuddling and touching, Derek acting like he was high and maybe him calling and saying he needed to be alone that day if it was too much. He was not prepared for tackling and pinning and avoidance. As sexy as the first two sounded, Derek didn’t budge when he tried to push him off. Derek always backed off. It was kind of terrifying realizing how strong he was again after getting used to the alpha letting Stiles shove him up against things.

“Yeah…uh…yeah I kinda figured. Alright, back in position and hold it for five minutes. Don’t forget to breathe.” Stiles said, taking a deep breath of his own.

He finished up the training as best he could while his mind kept floating back to Derek and what he was going to say when he got to the loft. Mrs. McCall decided to save the first aid training for when Derek, Isaac and Allison could make it. He can’t help but be relieved when everyone starts to leave and he can get in his jeep and race off.

What he doesn’t expect is to run into Isaac dumping a bunch of bricks and bags full of fabreeze bottles into the dumpster. “Stiles! You need to go.”

“Hi to you too man.”

“No really, he’s acting so weird. I had to fill the loft with all kinds of stuff to get the smell of you out and he’s still crazy. He just broke through a wall! I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“Is this what always happens?”

Isaac is shaking his head with wide eyes, looking up to the window before answering. “Usually he’s the same, just Derek. At first really mellow and by the third day kind of moody but the smell is always the worst. This is different.”

Stiles heads for the entrance to the not so refurbished factory their loft was in. Isaac steps in front of him before he can get very far, being sure to keep a distance from him as he holds his hands out. “I just want to talk to him.”

“Maybe you should give him some space and call later.”

He looks up to the window, he knows that’s what he should do, what Derek probably wants but  _he_ wants to go in anyway. “What’s he doing now?”

“Shower. He should just move in there.” Stiles was all of a sudden getting a very graphic picture of why Derek was spending so much time in the shower and he didn’t really mind the things it was doing to him, namely the warm tingle traveling down his spine. “Maybe we should fill the tub with ice.” Oh. Cold showers. That sucks. Stiles would give him space. He’d call later and probably spend the night alone again, but he didn’t want to make Derek’s day any worse by putting his scent back in the loft they just apparently doused in chemicals so they could get it out and he would also try not to be offended by that.

 

* * *

The Sheriff drags his feet through the door five hours later than he had hoped. He makes it all the way to the stairs before his tired eyes catch the glow from the television and his son curled up on the couch. He steps back to take in the scene, “Hey.”

“Yo.” Is all he gets. Before he can think too much, he’s making his way to the armchair and propping his feet up on the coffee table trying to figure out which episode of Supernatural was playing. Of course it’s the one with the werewolves.

“Are you laughing at what they get wrong or torturing yourself because you’re mad at Derek?”

His son sighs and finally looks at him. “I’m not mad. Not really. Maybe just a little, like a speck. I just want to talk to him.”

“Call him.”

“I have. About 20 times and he won’t pick up. I talked to Isaac and he said he was acting really weird, like violent.” Stiles pauses and stares off into space for a moment. He doesn’t like the look on his son’s face but waits patiently for him to decide if he wants to say anything or not. Considering the subject and his conversation with Derek earlier, he really hopes it’s not more talk about their sex life. “He lost control for a second today. He got it back fast but I didn’t even notice until he was back and I instigated it. I kept doing what he told me not to and I didn’t even realize... I never forget what they are but sometimes I forget that I’m nothing.”

“Stiles.”

He didn’t know where to start. He wasn’t a huge fan of his son’s relationship with an older… werewolf. He didn’t like that he was in danger all the time, but he had seen Stiles go from this insecure kid to a man who was saving lives and jumping in to fight against the bad guy without blinking an eye, wearing his fear like a badge of honor instead of keeping it all bottled up until panic attacks raked it out of him. He was terrified that one day Stiles would take it too far, but he hoped that his pack would be there and now it seems like he might be wrong. Because maybe it wasn’t Derek and the pack that gave him his new found confidence, maybe he had it despite them pushing him down emotionally. He didn’t want to ever hear that his son instigated a violent change in Derek. Derek was supposed to be the one in control, the one who never lost it, the one who was keeping his son safe. This sounded like so many stories the Sheriff had heard from abuse victims. And on top of that Stiles thought he was nothing?

“You could never be nothing if you tried. You are so smart and brave and loyal. I’ve never met anyone with a mind like yours and you can be a real asshole sometimes, but you’re also such a genuinely good person. Jesus Christ, you’re teaching werewolves to meditate! Most people would be running from this or picking up a gun like a sane human being.”

“But that’s just it, without the pack I’m-”

“You’re Stiles. You’re still smart, still strong, still brave, still insane. Still my son.” The sheriff gives him a minute to take that in before touching the other topic that has him looking at the clock on the cable box to see if it’s too late to go over to the Argents and pick up some wolfs bane bullets. “What happened today?”

“We were doing yoga, nothing big. Derek dropped the position so I just went over to help him. Uh, I might have pinned his legs to his chest. And I guess that’s when he lost it. He pushed me back and got on top of me.” Something in his face must have slipped and how could it not? There’s keeping a straight and empathetic face for people in an interrogation room, but this was his son. His only son. And this was exactly what he feared. Well not exactly, but it was high on the list of things that could go wrong with his current situation. “It sounds worse than it was. He just pushed me back, we’ve done it a million times, I thought he was playing because he’s Derek. Then he was telling me to stop moving and I kept moving, he told me to stop talking and I kept ordering him around. And then Boyd and Jackson were there and I realized it wasn’t right and I couldn’t move him. I know how strong they are, they lift cars and throw each other through trees, but I forget  _I’m_ not that strong because they let me shove them back. And then I remembered and I got scared and he looked so guilty dad.”

“I’m not going to tell you not to be more careful around them, but you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I know I didn’t really do anything wrong because he should be able to handle himself, but I let my guard down and I made him feel guilty and he just ran off. Then Isaac wouldn’t let me in because they were taking my scent out of the place and Derek was acting weird and I never got to talk to him. About anything. And I’m trying to not think all this has to do with me but they’re taking my scent off stuff and in the wolf world that’s a big deal. Everybody tries to get you to smell like them, I bet you’ve been werewolf hugged everyday and you don’t even know.”

“Werewolf hugged?”

“Bumped into, had your office or room or car broken into. Them putting their scent on your stuff. But mine was being taken off. Let’s talk about that. What does that mean? Am I driving him crazy? Crazy bad or crazy good? Is he going to break up with me and kick me out of the pack? I just want to know what’s going on and what I should be doing about the whole heat thing. I want to be there for it. It was supposed to be Stiles and Derek cuddly alone time and now it’s run away and don’t pick up the phone the sequel.”

The Sheriff wanted to do the whole relationships have their up and downs, it’ll get better speech. He wanted to break out the ice cream and not really talk at all, but he couldn’t honestly say he was sad in this situation. He was upset that Stiles was upset. He was angry at Derek for making promises about Stiles being safe with him that he didn’t keep.  He  _really_ wanted to put the fear of a gun wearing father into him, but he knew the kid. Derek was good, he meant well even though he made some bad choices sometimes. He saw how he looked at Stiles and thought he could trust him. He had started to see him as family. He might not be as confused as Stiles, but he wanted to talk to the wolf too, get some details straight, set some more boundaries, and talk again about his heat situation. This morning he said it was bad, now the Sheriff wanted to know how bad exactly and what measures he would need to take.

“Wait. You have a rule with him right? Doesn’t he always have to pick up when you call? Call him. Please.”

“Do you just want to borrow my phone?”

“He might hang up.” The Sheriff rubbed a hand down his face because as much as he wanted to help his son and get to the bottom of what was going on and what he should do about it, he did not want to be the messenger between them. He dialed Derek and put the phone on speaker before sliding it onto the coffee table between them. Stiles just curled into his blanket and watched it ring. He looked so sad and pathetic, he wanted to forget about the call and get his gun but a couple rings later Isaac was answering.

“Hello Sh-sheriff, this is a really bad time. C-can Derek call you back?” He didn’t like the way the kid was stuttering or the noises happening in the background. It sounded like someone was trashing the place, and from what Stiles said, maybe Derek was. Or maybe he was in a fight.

“Everything okay over there Isaac?”

“I wouldn’t say okay. We’re having a rough time but no one is hurt. I don’t really know what to do, he’s never been like this before. I’m thinking about calling Peter-”

“Don’t call Peter!” Stiles yells and the noise in the background cuts off with a bang.

“Shit.” Isaac says before it sounds like he pockets the phone and there’s a muffled argument and more thumping and the sounds of furniture scraping the floor. “Derek you can’t-”

“Don’t tell me what I can do. Give me the phone!”

“Stop yelling at me!”

As if this conversation couldn’t get worse now Stiles looks like he’s going to throw up listening to Isaac and Derek fight and the Sheriff is stuck shouldering what to do next. “Hey! You two! Knock it off!” He yells at the phone, hoping it will have some effect. There’s more shuffling and then Isaac is panting down the line.

“Sorry. He tells me he doesn’t want anything Stiles around and not to let him answer the phone, then he hears your voice and goes nuts. It’s been like this all day. Do you know how many things you leave in this apartment? I had my arm broken trying to throw away a Gatorade cap from under the couch. He’s busted through all the chains in the training room, it’s like he’s out of his mind and then he’ll get these little lucid moments and I can tell he feels like crap about it. I don’t know.”

“The showers aren’t working anymore?” Stiles whispers and he doesn’t even want to know what that means.

“Only as long as he stays in! I tried locking him in the bathroom and he seemed okay with it until he heard the phone again.  It’s like he has a fever. He looks horrible and I don’t know if he’s talking to things that aren’t there or himself but as long as we can keep him cool he’s more calm. I haven’t had a chance to try to get bags of ice yet… Hold on.”

It sounded like Isaac was covering the phone again, the Sheriff looked back at Stiles who was looking more worried than before. “What are you thinking?” He asks quietly. Stiles shakes his head.

“Werewolves don’t get sick. The only thing I can think of is wolfs bane poisoning but he would know. We’ve been through that before and he asked for help because he could barely even walk.” Another crash sounded through the phone and some more muffled yelling.

“I don’t think that’s it.”

Isaac was back again. “I don’t think so either, he’s not injured anywhere and it can’t be something we’re breathing in from the cleaning stuff because it’s not affecting me. And we eat the same things. I thought you guys were balancing each other out. He hasn’t been angry in weeks, now it’s worse than before.”

“Do I need to come over there?” The Sheriff was asking, he didn’t know how he could help, but that didn’t mean he would stand by and listen to what could constitute as abuse.

“No offence Sheriff but please don’t. He is restraining himself or he’d have the phone by now. He keeps walking away. He’s in control it’s just like he’s stuck in his fever. I have to go though, I’m going to try and get someone to help with the ice.”

“Wait!” Stiles yelled before remembering and whispering again. “Is he mad at me? I know it’s a bad time but I don’t know what to do either and he won’t answer the phone.”

“He’s not mad at you, you didn’t do anything. It’s all disgusting love and extremely inappropriate sex related things that I never wanted to ever know about either one of you and will try to bleach my brain of immediately I promise.” Stiles smiles at the phone, looking a little proud, for reasons the Sheriff was ready to get the brain bleach for without the details Isaac had. Then they hear Derek come back and the worry takes over again. The call ended and he slumped back onto the couch.

“I’m sure it’s fine Stiles, I’m more worried about Isaac being there alone. Where’s the rest of the pack?”

“They all avoid Derek during the heat because it’s awkward and I guess he smells different.” He wasn’t ever going to be comfortable with the smell thing. “They might not even know it’s this bad. I should be the one there helping.” The Sheriff sighed and went to go get a beer and some water for Stiles. If he wanted to be in a guilty slump, there wasn’t much he was going to be able to do except for stay in it with him.

“Maybe he is sick. Maybe the heat” he can’t believe he’s having a conversation about this again, “is different this time because you’re  _together._ ”He used the word because he knew it made Stiles smile for some ridiculous couple reason he didn’t get. He had even been calling Derek his together-friend when he would talk about him to Stiles just to push a button. “Or maybe it’s something else that we’ll figure out soon.”

They’re flipping through the horror movie selection on Netflix a while later when there’s a knock at the door. Stiles seems content to stay on the sofa and stare at the description for Wolfman so he decides to get up and answer it. The wolves have been just showing up in the house so it was probably for him anyway. He was wrong.

A dejected looking Isaac was standing on his porch with a backpack and torn up shirt giving him puppy eyes that rivaled Scott’s. “Can I stay with you for tonight?” And how was he going to say no to that? Good thing he didn’t really want to. At least the kid was here and safe, that was some of the worry off his chest.

“Come on in. Stiles has been staring at Wolfman for ten minutes, maybe you can get him to pick a comedy instead.”

“Stiles no! Derek and I tried to watch that, it’s bad. House fires and all kinds of horrible references to our lives. Go for something from the 80’s.”

Stiles was smiling again so the Sheriff settled back in his chair to doze off. It had been a long day, with an even longer and more awkward night and there were certainly some long and awkward conversations with Derek in his near future, but things were starting to look up.

 

* * *

Derek paced the length of the loft. He did exactly what he promised himself he would never do, he triggered Isaac. Not fully, thank whoever cared, but he started throwing things and the beta stopped yelling to curl in on himself before packing a bag and leaving. Now Boyd was here, looking less than thrilled but having no reaction to Derek’s control slipping and maybe that was what he needed.

What he didn’t need was someone who had a list of things Derek was not allowed texted to them from Isaac. “He said you told him that under no circumstances are you allowed to talk to  _him_  or have anything that reminds you of  _him_. So you’re not. Because to my wolf, that’s an order from you and what you’re asking now isn’t really what you want.”

But it was. Derek wanted every trace of Stiles gone for these next few days because he thought that was what was triggering the rage but then he remembered Stiles’ voice and his reaction to his scent. His touch sent him over the edge because he had been trying to detox, but his presence had still calmed the fires even if the embers remained glowing. He needed something, anything. He had torn the loft apart looking for one tiny fragment of the scent that his wolf could bask in for even a minute but Isaac had been so damn thorough.

“Come on, I brought ice. Do you want to use the tub or try to go to bed and I’ll put it around you?”

Bed. Derek wanted bed. He was so exhausted even if he knew he couldn’t stop moving without going insane, he wanted to try. He grabbed one of the bags of ice and walked through the new hole in the wall, breathing deep and hoping some bit of Stiles had remained but he only had himself to blame for the missing bricks and bleach stains. He got into bed and laid the bag in front of himself, leaning against it and draping an arm over it like it was a cool body. He started to shiver with the cold and could take deep calm breaths again, trying to relax. “I just want to talk to Stiles.” Boyd brought in two more bags to put around him, brow furrowed and not saying anything. “I know I told Isaac not to let me but I was wrong. I think detox is making it worse. I just need something. Isaac took it all but it was helping me stay calm.”

“Just think about him.” Derek did. He thought about his smile and his laugh. The way he flailed around when he talked and all the different tones his voice could make. Some of those tones had him breathing heavy again so he changed gears, picturing his eyes staring back at him and how he needed another haircut but he didn’t want to say anything because having it longer gave him something to play with and hold onto when they kissed. It kept going like that, every little thing about him started off nice and then circled back around to sex. “Do you remember what you did at training today?” Derek couldn’t bring himself to look at the beta.

“Not all of it.” Guilt scraped his insides to the point where he thought he was going to be sick. He didn’t remember all of it, he didn’t know how one second he was on his back and the next Stiles was under him, but he remembered the fear he smelled and the look Stiles gave him when his mate couldn’t push him off.

“He didn’t realize you lost control. I don’t think everyone else did either. He thought you were playing. You know what could have happened, do you want to risk catching him off guard again if you can’t control yourself?”

He didn’t need to answer that. Boyd knew. That’s why he was here, that’s why he set up the detox rules, that’s why the door was chained shut. “Can you call him to make sure he’s okay?” Boyd just stared back at him. He didn’t understand. Derek had been having Stiles’ emotions flare through him for close to a month, maybe longer than he realized, but right now he couldn’t feel anything through the heat and his own emotions of want, anger and guilt. He didn’t know what Stiles was feeling. He didn’t know if he was disappointed and scared like the last time Derek missed sleeping with him or if he was angry that he missed it a second time. Tonight’s the third. He didn’t know if he wanted things to be over because of how Derek treated him today, he wouldn’t blame him. What if he was getting the heat through their connection? Derek could hear Boyd talking but couldn’t concentrate on the words, he just kept trying to grab on every emotion that passed through him and look for that string that tied him to his mate but all he could see were cut off ends and no chance for them.

“Derek!” Boyd yelled right in his face. He flinched back but couldn’t even bring himself to change. This was it, he was dying because Stiles was leaving him, because there was no hope. “Derek!” Everything was blurring, black fading his vision and he just wished Boyd had let him use the fucking phone.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited 11 January 2014  
> Please bring any mistakes we missed to the comment section or thebadassisin.tumblr.com/ask  
> Thank you - WT


	2. Day Two

-

“I’m trying, I can’t get him to wake up…I don’t know, he looked kinda like when Isaac has a panic attack… No, his heart beat sped up and he kept mumbling and I couldn’t get him to listen. Then he was just out…Wait. Derek?”

Derek turned his head to look at Boyd again, his vision was still blurred around the edges but it was getting stronger.

“Hey. You alright?” Derek just stared at him. Maybe Boyd was quiet so much because he only knew how to ask stupid questions and say no. That was mean, he knew Boyd was a good guy, but of course he wasn’t alright. He needed Stiles. He rolled over and leaned into the other ice bag, both were melting quickly and neither was comfortable but it was better than being on fire. “Yeah he’s awake but he’s not speaking…I don’t know if that’s a great idea ma’am... No, I… okay we’ll see you in a little bit.” Derek heard him lock the phone and put it back in a pocket before sliding a zipper. He sighed, that wouldn’t be easy to get but he could do it. “Hey. Mrs. McCall and Scott are coming over. I’m sorry. I was just trying to ask Scott what to do but his mom was worried. She might be able to help though.” Derek still didn’t answer, he wasn’t going to beg and he didn’t have the energy to enforce an order Boyd had already set his mind to ignore as being contradictory to a previous command. He listened to the beta leave the room and concentrated on tensing and relaxing his muscles one at a time as he burrowed into the ice and waited for Melissa and Scott. Scott always smelled like Stiles, he could wait.

It felt like an eternity of listening to water drip and plink onto his sheet from where the bag was tied off until he heard Melissa’s beat up car park outside and Scott arguing with her, trying to convince her to go back home. He heard Boyd work on the chains and what sounded like more ice bags being hauled up the metal stairs outside. They were whispering but it was hard to keep anything from echoing through the old factory and into the open apartment.

“Scott you can’t come in.”

“What are you talking about? I’m not letting him jump my mom.”

“I’m not going to let him either. The whole place had to be de-Stilesed and you smell just like him.”

“Just his sweatshirt. He left it at my house, I thought it would make Derek feel better.” Scott was his new favorite. That was exactly what he needed. Sometimes the idiot could be so smart.

“Scott just stay outside, I’ll be fine. If I scream you can burst in and save the day, okay? Boyd, where is he and what triggered the aggression and the panic attack?”

“The panic attack, I reminded him of what he did at the training session and then wouldn’t let him make a call to check on Stiles. The anger I think is just the whole situation.” He hears Boyd slide the door closed behind them and Scott begin to pace on the other side. “Yeah, I don’t know the story with the wall just that Isaac said Derek smashed it when he came home today. Derek? Mrs. McCall wants to talk to you.” He hears Boyd drop the ice and come in. “I’m not going to let her in until I can see you’re you.”

Derek turned around to face him again, pushing the melted ice bags off the bed and getting up to grab a pair of sweatpants from the freshly washed pile on the floor near his door. He had been through the clothes a dozen times since Isaac washed them to death, he knew Stiles’ scent wasn’t there, but it still made him smile that the pants had Beacon Hills down one leg. They might not even be Stiles’ but he wasn’t going to think about that. Boyd picked up the bags of water before they could continue to leak onto the floor and came back a minute later with Melissa.

“Derek, Boyd told me you passed out. Has that ever happened before?”

Derek put all his concentration into not bowling through the small, nervous woman and out the door to Scott. “Not without an injury. I just need Stiles and I’ll be fine. I ordered them to not let him near me but it’s like bottling everything up and if I don’t get a little bit I’m going to hurt him if I see him and I can’t.” He knew he wasn’t really making sense and he sounded wrecked and pathetic but the fever feeling was clouding his brain again and he could only focus on so many things.

“A little bit…” Melissa led and blushed probably connecting her definition of heat with what he was saying.

“I miss him. I just want to talk to him or have something that smells like him. Something to calm me down.”

“I’ll see what I can do. Now, is it okay if I take your temperature because I have to be honest, if you were anyone else we’d be flying to the hospital right now.”

“I have a fever.”

“Is that normal?”

“Sometimes, but not this bad.” Derek stands up to go get the ice bags and then opens his eyes to see he’s on his back in bed again, Boyd over him and pushing Melissa back. At first he thinks Boyd tackled him for approaching Ms. McCall but his head is swimming and he knows he passed out again. She’s calling his name.

“Derek! Hi honey, look at me. When’s the last time you had something to drink?” Derek just blinked at her, he didn’t need to drink, he just needed Stiles and he would feel fine, he’s sure. “I don’t like this. I want to take him to the hospital but his condition is going to be impossible to explain. I might be able to get an IV in here but I don’t know how his healing abilities are going to deal with that. I need you to get him something to eat and drink and let me talk to him for a second.” Boyd nods and leaves, Derek watches him go and starts to feel restless under the heat again, his body too warm. He can’t help trying to get up and going for the ice. “Hey hey hey, woah. Sit down, I’ll get it.”

“No, ‘s too heavy.”

“Can’t be heavier than you, I can manage.”  She rolls her eyes and lugs one of the bags over. Derek takes it and puts it under his head like a pillow, closing his eyes against the almost unbearable shock of cold until it starts to seep into him and calm him again.

“Please, just call him and make sure he’s alright. He doesn’t have to talk to me.”

“Derek, it’s 2am. I’m sure he’s asleep.” It’s 2am, now he has that to feel bad about that too. Melissa works so hard, he made her come to a training session to teach on her day off and bolted and now he’s keeping her up all night.“Don’t worry about it. This is my job too and I’m happy to be here, okay?” He was talking out loud again, he really needed to stop that. He must have picked it up from Stiles or this fever was worse than he thought. “It’s bad, you look about ten times worse than you did this afternoon.” He sighed.

“When I saw Stiles it felt like it usually does the longer they keep me here, the worse it gets. I don’t want to see him, don’t want to hurt him. Just give me the sweatshirt. Scott’s right.” Melissa put her hand on the side of his face and brushed the hair back from his forehead before leaving. His heart nearly stopped when she got up, he thought it finally worked, that he would get some relief but she was just talking to Boyd.

“He’s playing you. It’s not going to make anything better, it’ll just get him angry again and send him back to tearing down the place.”

“You’ve seen him, so what if it does? I don’t think he could get ten feet into his rampage without passing out again. If a shirt can give him something just let him have it. Even if it’s a placebo deal let him think it will work because I’m telling you right now, werewolf or not this fever is dangerous. Look at him.”

“I know.”

Melissa walks back in with a glass of water and passes it to him. “Don’t gulp it, you’ll get sick.” Derek can only take a sip before he lowers the glass back to his chest, the cool weight over his heart almost a comfort. “If you finish that I’ll make Boyd give you the sweatshirt.” Derek looked to her for any signs she was lying before he drank the water down. She got up and he followed silently behind her to the door. He reached out for the chain and saw her flinch. “Hey. Did I say you could get out of bed?” Boyd got between them quickly but Derek wasn’t going to fight, not until the door was open.

His beta kept watch over him, ready to challenge his alpha if he made a move so Derek saved his energy, leaning against the wall by the door, waiting. When Melissa finally got the chains off and Scott was sliding it open from the other side he pounced, throwing himself at the beta just to wrap his arms around him and bury his face in the hoodie. He felt Boyd pulling him back inside and Scott pushing at him to get off but he squeezed tighter and wouldn’t let go. The body wasn’t right, he knew it wasn’t Stiles but the smell was so perfect. He had been worried Scott would have ruined it with his scent, but the two spent so much time together that it didn’t matter it was right and exactly what he needed, that comfort washing over him and cooling him from the inside out. He still felt the heat burning away, but he could think clearly again, he didn’t feel so weak and was embarrassed for doing this to himself and letting other people see.

“Derek, you’re killing me. You reek dude let go and I will give you the sweatshirt.” Scott was pushing at his ribs again, strong enough to put some distance between them and give a decent shove. Derek stepped back, eyes heavy and feeling high off the scent as he watched Scott take off the hoodie and hand it over. This is what it should feel like, he let it get out of control. Tomorrow he would go see Stiles and everything would be okay again if he didn’t mess things up too bad at training. He wasn’t going to think about that though. He was going to go back to bed with an ice bag and the hoodie and think about his mate and try to find their connection so he could brace himself for how Stiles was feeling. First though, he went back for another hug with Scott. “Derek, no! You are so gross right now, please. Mom, I need an adult!”

“You’re my favorite today. You can pick the food and what we do on the moon.”

“What?” Derek wasn’t going to share praise twice. Scott heard him. He was going to bed. “What just happened?”

The morning is better. Melissa must have stayed overnight because she wakes him up to see how he’s doing and it would make him feel guilty how easy it is to have a mom look after him again if so many other things weren’t going on. She smiles at him and tells him he looks much better and that the fever has gone down but he needs to eat and drink before she leaves. He can hear her lecture Boyd about listening to his Alpha and not letting him get like that again because she’s _not qualified_   _for this crap_! Her tone makes him smile and he nuzzles further into the sweatshirt balled up next to his pillow before slipping back into sleep.

* * *

Isaac doesn’t know what to do. Stiles couldn’t fall asleep and just kept tossing and turning and making so much noise and talking talking  _talking_ in circles about how he felt guilty about what happened at the training session but how he shouldn’t feel guilty because Derek should have control over himself but what if he pushed him too far and why couldn’t he stand the sound of his voice and he must be really mad or really guilty and that made him feel guilty and Isaac  _couldn’t take it anymore._  Finally, he crawled into the bed with Stiles under the guise of offering comfort and scenting him – he actually did miss Stiles’ scent. Taking it out of the loft had been a blow for them both. He never realized how much he depended on the scent of the entire pack to stabilize his own emotions until it was completely gone. Stiles’ was the best, happy and energetic, like breathing in when you open a fresh bag of coffee grounds. But really he just thought that maybe if there was another body in the bed Stiles would give into his drowsy mumbles and go the fuck to sleep.

 

It worked. On both of them. Until he woke up to whatever version of restless leg syndrome Stiles had and the smell of Derek, which wasn’t out of the ordinary since they shared the loft, and Derek’s heat. That sucked… and then the night before slowly came back to him and he remembered where he was realizing  _Derek_  was coming from the pillow and that the alpha’s mate was wrapped around him under the covers, legs tangled together and he would be really embarrassed about Stiles’  _morning situation_ if he wasn’t panicking about the scent of  _Derek’s heat_ also being in the room, and yeah there wouldn’t be enough time to explain this before he was just a smear of blood on the nearest wall.

He shot up, careful in pushing the scared awake Stiles back to his side of the bed as he pushed himself to the floor, legs still tangled in the sheets while his panicked eyes darted around the room. All he took in was the closed window, the closed door… and no murderous alpha.

“Isaac?” Stiles asked from the bed, still half asleep but ready for action in a way only the pack could understand.

“I thought…” He trailed off as he opened the window to scent the air, no Derek. He ran to the other side of the room and opened the door to lean into the hallway, just the scent that Derek had been there a couple days ago, not his heat. “That doesn’t-” then he saw Stiles, cheeks flushed and eyes glossy maybe not with sleep but with- “Shit.” That only served to make Stiles look more afraid so Isaac closed the door behind him again and sighed at ever coming over here last night. “You’re going into heat with him.”

Stiles took a few minutes to flip out and call Derek with no answer before deciding he didn’t feel any different and maybe he just smelled like it because they were apart and wasn’t  _heat_ about  _mating_  and something about attracting Derek before going back to sleep for a couple more hours. Isaac thought maybe his heat would be like Derek’s heat used to be, emotional if he was pushed into it but otherwise just regular Stiles aside from the smell.

He was right… kind of. Stiles was Stiles except that when he woke up his adhd had apparently settled back in with a vengeance. His friend flitted around the house starting little projects and then abandoning them when he got distracted by something which was mainly Derek.

Derek this. Derek that. How he missed Derek, how Derek would go for a run with him when they were both wound up from the bond and sharing the extra energy, hoping Derek was feeling better today, what Derek thought he smelled like because Isaac made the mistake of talking about scenting and comparing Stiles to coffee trying to distract him. Then there was worry if Derek would like it better and be more attracted to him with the heat scent or if he would hate it like when Stiles changed shampoo that one time. He wondered what Derek was doing today and left about 7oo voicemails in the same hour, all various degrees of peppy and mainly happy, until they weren’t.  Then they became questioning, “Hey Derek! I know you’re busy but maybe you could focus on us to get your mind off things. Maybe you could take some of the energy back through the bond,” Then, why wasn’t Derek taking the energy back, maybe if he just went to see him for one minute – and that’s when Isaac would have to step in and try to convince him to do something else.

Eventually Isaac found the prescription with a few Adderal left and backed him into a corner with a glass of water. Stiles didn’t really fight him, but of course he had something to say, “It’s been out of my system too long, I don’t even know if it will work for a few days or if this dose will be too strong.”

Isaac just shoved the water into one of his hands, splashing it over their wrists and onto the floor and then slapped the pills into the other and growled. “Calm. Down.” Stiles put him out of his misery and took a pill, washing it down with the whole glass of water and pushing passed Isaac to the sink.

“I’m going to take a shower. Then food?” He asked, Isaac was a little relieved that he could have a few minutes of peace in this day from hell. He sat back on the couch and started planning a vacation for this time next month so someone else could deal with an overly angry alpha and an exhaustingly energetic Stiles. And then he heard Stiles talking to himself in the bathroom. He laughed at the insanity of the last 48 hours and the fact that he actually thought Stiles could be quiet for ten friggin’ minutes until he heard what Stiles was saying and the breathy tone and  _god_ this was worse than being at home. This had gone so far beyond annoying and awkward and he was ready to go back to battling Derek and getting broken bones over a bottle cap that might have not even been Stiles’ if he never had to hear Derek’s name sound like  _that_  ever again.

There was a key jiggling in the door and Isaac thanked his lucky stars. “Sheriff Stilinski!” The man looked about ready to have a heart attack. “I’m sorry but I have to go.”

“Everything alright?”

“Yes. No. Stiles is driving me nuts and he’s your son so you have to deal with it right?”

The Sheriff stared at him with wide eyes for a moment, those eyes flicked to the sound of the shower turning off and back to him before the man looked about ready to back right out of the house again. “He’s not… like Derek is… is he?”

“What?”

“Are they both in  _you know_?” And Isaac got it. Stiles in heat would be the cherry on top of this whole fucked up sundae for the Sheriff too. He  _almost_ felt bad about tucking tail and running.

 Isaac nodded, a little frantic and eyes probably just as wide as the man’s across from him. Typically he could be the empathetic friend, the listening ear and shoulder to lean on. But he didn’t have any more information or know what to do and he was just done. “Um, he smells like it but it’s not bad like Derek. His adhd is back and if he can focus on anything it’s getting to Derek. He’s going to try to convince you to let him out of the house and you just can’t until I can go home and check things out and know it’s safe.” Isaac rushed out the words before waving “Bye.” and bolting out the still open front door.

* * *

Stiles was frustrated. In more ways than one. It was really hard to find distraction while distracted. You’d think it would be easy, problem automatically solved, but no! He kept trying not to think about Derek. So he wouldn’t, but then what else do you do? Research? That’s good for about as long as it takes to turn on the laptop or open a book before his mind connects the dots of research – werewolves – Derek. Eat? There wasn’t much in the house and he was apparently under house arrest because Derek. Watch TV? It’s amazing how many shows have werewolves, regular wolves, red eyed creatures, houses in the woods or characters named Derek. Or really any D name… or have black hair… or who aren’t anywhere near as attractive running around without their shirts on as Derek is. Don’t even get him started on the amount of Chevy Summer Sales commercials with black Camaros.

This was impossible.  _And_ his dad took the keys to the jeep. Stiles wasn’t above hoofing it to where ever he needed to go, or maybe he could blow up the tires on his bike, no wait, that got werewolved a few months ago, Derek, but that wasn’t the point! The Sheriff side of his dad seems to have his son profiled pretty well. Even though he was given space, his dad would always pop up right when Stiles was reaching for the door knob or that one time when he had a leg out his bedroom window and was trying to figure out how the wolves did it.

“Dad. I am ready to give myself a guilt trip and tempt you with bacon cheeseburgers and curly fries if you will just quit your detail or whatever you’re doing and let me go to the diner.”

“Nope.”

“Extra fries?” His dad looked up from his paper but only to shake his head. “Cheesy fries?”

“No.”

“You can come to the diner with me.” His dad was full on ignoring him now. “Chili cheese fries?” Nothing. “Okay. Now you’re scaring me.”

“What makes you think I haven’t already had chili cheese fries today?”

“1 because you feel guilty when you eat them and your poker face is horrible when you feel guilty and 2 because you didn’t spill them on your uniform which always happens. It’s practically tradition. My turn, what’s the real reason you guys won’t let me leave because it can’t be just Derek. Unless something happened to him. Did something happen to him?”

“I’m sure Derek’s fine-”

“That’s not answering my question.” And it definitely wasn’t helping the worry. “Is that why I can’t feel him? Is that why the bond’s gone? Why didn’t I think of this sooner, what the hell happened?”

“Stiles. Nothing happened. I’m sure he’s fine, you need to breathe.”

“I can’t. I can’t feel him and I needed to take the Adderal and it’s not working. And I’m panicking. Something’s wrong.”

“Stiles-”

“Call him.”

“I will call him when you calm down.” Stiles struggled to focus on the shaking in his hands, twisting his fingers together to try and make them stop. He counted his breaths. When he could finally get all the way to five in, hold for five, five out, and the tremors in his hands were nearly gone he looked up at his dad and waited for him to make the call. He put it on speaker again but kept it in his hand watching Stiles.

The phone rang three tinny, too long rings before Boyd picked up on the other end. “Sheriff Stilinski.”

“Boyd right? You’re on speaker.”

“Yes sir.” His dad rolled his eyes at the ‘sir’.

“Isaac make it back okay?” These were not the questions Stiles wanted asked and he did his best to fidget and gesture without making any sounds that could set Derek off if the situation was the same as last night.

“He stopped at Scott’s to clean up. I think he’s out getting more ice now, did you need to talk to him?”

“No, that’s fine. We’re just wondering how Derek’s doing. He still tearing the place down, do you need help?”

“No, I’m fine. He calmed down late last night. The fever got real bad and he passed out a couple times.” Stiles couldn’t help the surprised breath he took, the only time he’d seen Derek pass out was when he was about to die from wolfs bane poisoning. He could hear a low growl on the other end, Derek’s little  _shut up I’m the alpha don’t be mean to me_  growl, not the full blown thunder that he was unleashing on Isaac the night before, so that was an improvement at least. Unless he was too sick to do more. “Stop that you passed out I’m not  _not_  going to tell him when he asks how you are. Sorry. He’s good now. Mrs. McCall checked him out. I’m trying to get him to eat and drink but he’s moping.” Another growl sounded, a little stronger than the first and it had Stiles smiling again. “Don’t growl at me man. You claw at me for not letting you out all night and then make me drag your unconscious heavy ass to bed I get to brag about it.” Boyd was definitely having fun with his payback for a probably sleepless night. “And he  _is_  moping. We brought Stiles’ scent back in when the fever got bad enough Mrs. McCall wanted to bring him to the hospital and everything got a lot better. We think he was so mad because he was jonesing.”

“He’s not mad anymore, he’s in control?” His dad was asking.

“There’s kind of a pattern to what he’s doing now, we can see the anger coming and stop it. I think he just forgot what it was like to be angry all the time. But it’s still different than usual. Like I said, he won’t eat and he just looks depressed.”

Stiles waves at his dad for attention and points to the phone and then himself hoping he gets it, and of course he does. “Can Stiles talk to him?” He asks softly, probably trying to keep the peace too. Boyd waits a beat before answering with a sigh.

“We can try it. He wanted to call Stiles last night to check in but I was still trying to follow his no Stiles order and wouldn’t let him have the phone. Sorry Stiles. Just… like I said there’s a pattern to his anger. If he starts to get uh… inappropriate try to steer the conversation back towards things that won’t make it impossible for me to look at you tomorrow.”

Stiles laughed, he couldn’t promise to not torture the betas with  _inappropriate_ conversations in the future but he didn’t want to cause any further trouble for him during the heat. “Deal.”

 

Soon enough it was Derek’s voice through the speaker and his dad was pushing the phone across the coffee table with a look that equally expressed  _I want to hear this too_  and  _I’m going to regret this._  “Stiles?”

 

“Hey!” Stiles said in a shaky voice, Derek sounded rough. “I heard you’re being a sourwolf again  _and_ that you swooned all over the place. How’s that goin’?”

“I did not swoon.”

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, you’re a very manly swooner.”

“I’ve never-”

“Yes you have, I was there. So was Scott. We both saw you swoon after I almost had to cut your arm off with what might as well have been one of those electric turkey slicers.”

“It was a surgical saw and I was dying. Didn’t stop you from punching me in the face a few times.”

His dad’s eyebrows were raised at this new information and he felt a play by play in his near future. “Those were little werewolf wake up taps. How was I supposed to whip up a cure if you were all swooned out on the floor before you could tell me what to do?”

“Stop saying swoon.” The alpha whined, but it sounded like he was smiling. They were quiet for a minute, Stiles felt so much better knowing Derek was alive and almost well that he forgot everything he wanted to ask. “Are you okay?”

“Am I okay? I’m not the one swooning and-”

“Stiles!”

“I’m fine. I’m worried about you and I’m bored to tears because you’re not the only one locked up. The betas think I’m going to go climbing through your window for a change or something.”

“I don’t have windows that open.”

“I know! They didn’t really think this through.”

“Yesterday… Stiles”

“Stop worrying about it. I’m not going to say it’s okay because it’s not, you need to make sure that doesn’t happen again. But I forgive you and I take some responsibility too.”

“Stiles.”

“Shut up. If you can feel guilty, so can I. Now. Food. You need to eat, with your crazy metabolism you’re probably already a skeleton so tell me what you want and I’ll text Isaac to pick it up on his way home.”

“I hurt Isaac too.”

“Stop. Being. Sad. You can apologize when he gets back, but don’t do it when you’re all high and half dead, do it when you’re you so he knows you’re serious and don’t let it happen again. Now, what do you want?”

“You.” It could have been said to mean the same thing as I miss you, but the rumbling tone was just this side of making Stiles blush.

“I meant what do you want to eat?”

“You.” Derek breathed again and that voice was definitely doing things in the inappropriate category.

“I’m not little red riding hood and my dad can hear you so yeah, there’s that.”

“I have your red hood right here.” His dad put up both hands and bailed out on that one, leaving the room to root around in the kitchen.

“Derek, okay. I don’t even know what you’re talking about anymore and let me remind you – speaker phone, dad right here so think about what you’re going to say please.”

“I have your red hoodie.”

“My red… I thought I lost that. And didn’t Isaac de-Stiles the loft yesterday?”

“Scott brought it over. He said you left it at his house.”

Stiles groaned, he did not leave that at Scott’s, he lost that after the final lacrosse game of the season last year. He was going to need to talk to the pack about werewolf hugs and scent boundaries again. “Dude that thing must smell like the inside of my gym bag.”

“No I like it. Smells good. Smells like you. I wish your scent was everywhere again. Your sweatshirt smells more like me than you now.” Stiles couldn’t help the dorky grin he knew he was sporting. Gross werewolf scenting or not, at least he knew he wasn’t being ignored now.

“I miss you too.”

“You do?”

“Yeah you idiot.”

“You should come over.” Stiles definitely wanted to.

“Can’t house arrest, just like you remember?”

“I’ll come to you then. I’m better today it’s fine.”

“Nooo, nonono.” Derek growled down the line. “I want that too but you can’t right now, your own rules, you have to follow them. And uh… there’s been a development on my end.” Stiles had to tell him right? What if he convinced Boyd he was in control enough to come over and couldn’t handle it? “I might be in heat too.” There was silence on the other end, Derek’s breathing barely audible for a minute before he was whispering back.

“Wh…what?”

“Isaac thinks it might just be a mate thing, like trying to draw you in. It didn’t start until this morning so maybe it’s the bond trying to balance you out. I’m fine I guess I just… smell like you do right now…” He let the sentence hang, not really sure what else to add and that was saying something.

“Oh god, Stiles, I’m coming over.”

“No, you can’t. You’re sick please.”

“No. I want you so bad. I want to smell it, want to taste it on you, taste you, feel you-

“Derek stop.” Those waves of warm pleasure he felt in the kitchen the last time they kissed were washing through him again, flooding all the right places and pulling him back to Derek’s voice. Was that what that was, had he felt the heat coming on through the bond? “I can’t handle this right now I need a second.” Derek made a noise like a whine over the phone but he stopped talking other than to whisper he was sorry. “It’s okay. I kinda like you in heat. I wish this wasn’t so weirdly bad.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re all flirty, if a little blunt but that’s you I guess. I like it.”

“I’m always like that, I just don’t say it.” Derek rumbled. Oh shit, was he really?

“You should.”

“I don’t want to pressure you.”

Stiles hears him moving around on the other end, probably laying down and he lays down too, moving the phone to the floor next to his head. Stiles changes the subject, he really doesn’t want to, he wants to talk about this, has wanted to talk about this for days but neither one of them can handle the sex talk right now and over his dad’s work phone probably isn’t the best place to have it anyway. “You need to eat something. Do you want me to have Isaac buy apples?” Derek grunts, he takes that as a yes - he’d grown pretty fluent in caveman - and sends a quick text to Isaac on his own phone. “What else?”

“I can’t believe you’re in heat and I can’t see you.” That had nothing to do with food.

“Yup. Food Derek, focus.”

“Can you do something for me?”

This was quickly approaching inappropriate territory again. “Maybe, are you going to eat something?”

“Can I have another shirt? The one you’re wearing.”

“Do you think that’s a good idea?”

“Tomorrow’s the full moon. I need to know how I’m going to react.” Alright, Stiles could see reasoning in that, this was more like the Derek he knew.

“I’ll text Isaac to come get it. But I will tell him to leave it outside for anyone to steal and sniff away at unless you have eaten and had something to drink by the time he gets back. Deal?”

“He has the apples.” He was so going to tease Derek for acting like a child when this was all over.

“I’m sure you have other stuff in the loft, you can have apples for dessert. Now go, eat, drink.” His dad came back in the room and gestured for the phone, probably spying this whole time. “Wait, my dad wants to talk to you.”

“I don’t want you to hang up.”

“Me either but you need to eat and sleep off your fever and I need to figure out what to do on my end for our little issue.” Derek panted down the line and it had that wave rush through him again. “Stop it, nothing like that. Get your mind out of the gutter.”

“Can’t.”

“Well do it, because I’m handing you over to my dad.” Stiles lifts up the phone for his dad who took it off speaker and left the room. Crap. Now wasn’t the best time for him to be giving Derek a lecture.

* * *

The Sheriff was not okay with this, nothing about anything was okay. There was not enough, what did Isaac call it? Brain Bleach? There was not enough brain bleach in the world to cover up the fact that Derek apparently wanted to  _taste_ his son. What did that even mean? Oh, he knew what he thought it meant but what if it was some even worse werewolf thing? And little red riding hood… he really didn’t want to know.

 

He didn’t know what was worse, hearing what might as well be phone sex on his  _work cell_ or walking into the kitchen to see Derek moaning with his son’s tongue down his throat. No. Not enough brain bleach in the universe. Suddenly seeing them cuddle in bed together is the most innocent thing in the world, ha, he thought that had been traumatizing. Oh but wait for it, he almost forgot,  _his son was in heat._ What do you even do for that? This was supposed to not involve Stiles. This was supposed to be nothing. All of a sudden Stiles is involved, Derek is acting like an animal and betas are coming over for sleepovers because he’d probably had the tail beat off him by his alpha. He motioned for the phone and took it out of the room, keeping an ear out for Stiles Escape Plan 46 but having to admit that he needed help in this.

“Derek.”

“I’m sorry si-”

“Don’t. I want you to know that I went ahead and ordered those wolf shaped targets. You can consider that your one and only warning because yesterday, everything that happened yesterday, not okay. Understand?”

“I know.”

“Good. Now… I don’t know what to do.”

“I’d imagine this is the part where you call the Argents and put in an order for wolfs bane bullets.” The Sheriff is reminded of their first little father – don’t hurt my son talk and his utter failure at being intimidating .

“What makes you think I haven’t?” He lets that sit for a second, hoping it makes up for last time before he remembers Derek can probably hear his lie. “I don’t know what to do with Stiles’ heat. Isaac said to keep him here, is that a bad idea? I don’t want him to get sick like you. How are feeling by the way?”

“I’m fine.” The Sheriff hummed sarcastically, that’s what Derek said yesterday. “I don’t know what to do either. Typically mates stay together, just being there for each other is enough to keep the fever down that’s the whole point but I don’t want to hurt him or make him feel pressured to be in a situation he’s not comfortable with.” There were a lot of pauses and stumbling over some words but it seemed like Derek had thought it through and was sincere. At least that was something. “I would just try to keep the fever down, call Melissa if it gets bad, and call pack members over. It will probably make him more comfortable to be in constant contact with someone.”

“You want me to call my son’s friends over to touch him?”

The Sheriff was going to ignore the growl vibrating through the phone. “Not like that. You’ve probably heard Stiles talk about werewolf hugs, it’s not just for scenting. Pack members can share traits, confidence, empathy… I’m sure Stiles has some extra energy right now.”

“You could say that.” The Sheriff leaned back to look into the living room where Stiles was trying to look like he wasn’t just caught spying. “You going to be good for tomorrow?”

“I need to place an order with the Argents myself.”

He didn’t like the sound of that. Derek was definitely not high on his favorite people list right now, but that didn’t mean he would look the other way at what was practically a suicide threat. If what Stiles had been saying was true, this was the first time Derek had ever lost control with humans in his entire life. If the kids could lose it at training sessions and use the full moon as an excuse it seemed fair enough that Derek could have an off weekend. Yes, Stiles was put in a bad place physically and mentally, he had been unsafe but the Sheriff isn’t stupid enough to think that it’s not a risk you take being in a friggin’ werewolf pack and thank god, Stiles was fine. No one was hurt. He was under the impression that  _lock_ was the key part of Full Moon Lock-Ins and that precautions were set so that situation wasn’t possible. Derek was known to over react when it came to pack safety, and though that was appreciated, the Sheriff didn’t want any lives on the line, he was hoping this wasn’t one of those times. “What are your plans?” He asked carefully.

 “Melissa wants to teach first aid tomorrow because I messed up the training session and she will already be there checking on the lock-in with you. I can’t cancel.” The Sheriff wanted to reassure the alpha that he could, that they would understand, but then he remembered the kids and the purpose of tomorrow night and kept his mouth shut. “Can you pick up Melissa tomorrow and come late with Stiles?”

He nodded where he was watching Stiles pace the living room looking more and more distressed the longer the call went on. There was a knock at the door and Stiles was throwing it open before the Sheriff could get there, it was only Isaac.  “I can do that. Why do you need us late?”

 “The pack is probably going to be moody because of me, it will give them time to settle down. I want to make sure the ones that need it are locked down before you get there, myself included.”

“With what? You broke all the chains.” Isaac said, handing Stiles a bag of apples. Werewolf hearing obviously giving his spying capabilities a boost over Stiles’. His son looked back and forth between them waiting for Derek’s reply.

“He’s calling the Argents later.” The Sheriff said, wanting to gauge the other’s reactions to see if there was danger here. Stiles visibly paled. He was right, then.

The Sheriff put the phone back on speaker and placed it on the counter, if there was going to be an argument he wanted to hear and try to keep control on both sides without being the messenger. Stiles just shook his head and took the apples to the sink to wash and cut up. He started putting pieces in a Tupperware container before he spoke. “I don’t want you using wolfs bane or electricity when you’re sick.” Isaac shared a look with him before glancing back to the door in the obvious message of please let me be anywhere but here.

“I’m going to have Lydia go to Deaton for mountain ash in the morning and yes I’m going to ask Allison for electric chains.”

“Mountain ash will be enough.” Stiles said firmly, holding his ground and keeping the fear in his face out of his voice in a way that had his father proud and sad at the same time. He continued to cut a few apples and sprinkled some cinnamon and sugar on top before giving the container to Isaac along with his shirt. He wasn’t going to ask.

“We’ll see.” Derek said, in the universal language of I’m compromising with maybe to shut you up but what I really mean is no. Stiles sighed but took what he could get.

“Alright. Isaac’s on his way back to you now. Let me know if you need anything and please don’t do anything stupid trying to protect me.”

“Not until you stop doing it too.” Stiles rolled his eyes but the smile was back on his face. Isaac took that as his cue to scram. The Sheriff watched him disappear out the door with a bit of jealousy and wondered who he should try calling from the pack for help. “Love you.”

“Love you too. Eat your apples or I’ll order Isaac and Boyd to hold my shirt hostage. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I want to see you now.”

“I know. We should get you a webcam, set up skype in case this ever happens again.”

“Jackson said you answer different every time.”

“Ha! Jackson said so huh? That’s just a thing I do with Scott.” Derek let out an annoyed little growl. It was almost funny, in an insane kind of way, that the Sheriff never realized all the wolf things until it was spelled out for him. Maybe they were all just more comfortable being themselves now. He kind of wanted to let them loose in public and observe, see what they kept to themselves and what they hid. Maybe there were signs he could recognize in other supernaturals. “I could do it for you too.”

“I can think of a few things you could do.” And that was enough, how did they get back here?

“Okay boys. I need my phone back. Derek, you need to rest and plan for tomorrow. Stiles say goodbye.”

“Bye Derek. Isaac should be there soon, try not to be an asshole and no more swooning.” Stiles hung up before Derek could answer. He put his hand on Stiles shoulder and couldn’t help but notice how his son leaned into it to the point of almost falling off his chair.

“Derek said you need werewolf hugs.” The Sheriff told him when Stiles looked up at him with a confused furrow to his brow. “Want me to call Scott?”

“We can’t call the betas. They need to keep their routine tomorrow as best they can. Most of them sleep in late and then get rounded up for the lock in as soon as possible. That whole day they’re dicks.” He raised an eyebrow at the language but had long since given up trying to stop anything that came out of Stiles’ mouth. “Speaking of which, lock-in. I don’t know how long you’re going to stay but be prepared for them to say some horrible things. They don’t mean it, don’t play into it. Most of the time when we stay as a group it keeps them calm and it isn’t a problem but just in case. I’ll show you how to use mountain ash before we go in too, I have to get more from Lydia though, used the last of it with Jackson’s first meditation lesson a couple weeks ago.”

“Okay.” Because that’s all he could really say. It’s not like life was going to stop getting weirder just because he had a long couple of days. Hell, if magic tree dust was going to make it any easier, he was all for it.

* * *

Stiles was starting to understand werewolf hugs. He might not have as strong a sense of smell as the wolves but there was still something you could pull from each other. Stiles was apparently energy. Derek had said it before, Isaac said something about being like coffee last night, everyone was always telling him how energetic he was but Stiles never really saw it because even if his mouth could run a mile a minute, be still got tired. Especially since Scott got bit, but he was starting to see now that he was kind of the charger for the pack’s batteries. Because in the almost full day where he hadn’t had contact with anyone besides Isaac who was in the same house and ready to stop him from leaving it but not able to stay in the same room for long – Stiles was vibrating with the unspent energy. He couldn’t stay still for anything. Video and computer games used to help, used to offer endless stimulation for his mind and hands but he couldn’t even get past the home screen. He didn’t think it would ever stop until his dad showed him some pity by sitting down on the couch and pulling him into a one armed hug against him.

“So how do you play this game?” When’s the last time Stiles told his dad he was awesome?

Somehow after kicking his dad’s newb ass at Mario cart and teaming up in CoD, Stiles was able to fall asleep against him like a little kid. It wasn’t peaceful or comfortable and it definitely wasn’t dreamless but at least it was some form of calm in the crazy last few days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited 11 January 2014  
> Please bring any mistakes we missed to the comment section or thebadassisin.tumblr.com/ask  
> Thank you - WT


	3. Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you enjoy this chapter ladies and gents. We have two promtps working here in addition to the 'how the hole got there' and 'heat' prompts described in chapter one. The prompts addressed tonight for the last part of The Hole in the Wall are the ever popular SEX! requests you guys love to send and to work in Disney's, The Little Mermaid. Have fun :)  
> xoxo BA

When Stiles wakes up the next morning it’s to his hand stuck between the cushions and his neck bent awkwardly over the dent Scott made in the arm of the couch when they were kids. His was going to hurt for a week. There was the crunching of one of those fancy café parchment paper bags they put around food and the smell of coffee. He turned over and saw Lydia slurp from a latte and push a croissant towards him. He was starving, she was an angel.

“Good, you’re awake. I was beginning to think I was lied to about you needing a baby sitter.”

“What?”

“I’m your guard dog for the day. Allison came too but she needed to leave. Derek texted her something about electric chains.” Stiles groaned, that better just be a precaution. If he got to the loft tonight and saw the alpha already chained up he was going to shove the control box up Derek’s ass. “You know this is all happening because the bond is trying to push you two together right?”

“Yeah. Probably.”

“Then why don’t you get together? Just go in, grope around, get it done. It’s not that hard.”

Stiles paused, croissant midway to his mouth to make sure that actually just came out of Lydia.

“I’m not the one you need to tell that too?” He asks more than says because how did this even happen?

“Oh. I thought, you know the whole virgin thing, I thought you were the one who wanted to wait.”

Stiles just laughed and devoured his pastry, a little jealous Lydia had a coffee to wash hers down with but definitely not needing the caffeine. His leg was already doing the jiggling twitchy thing and he knew soon he’d be pacing. He wondered where Isaac put the rest of the Adderal, if there was even any left, not that it would help. “It’s not me. And this is probably going to sound weird but would you mind sitting next to me?”

“Your dad already told me. Jackson was going to come over too but you know how paranoid he is about control.”

“Yeah.”

Lydia picked up a cloth bag next to her and spread out the contents on the coffee table before squeezing next to Stiles. He watched her take out bandanas, dried flowers, cinnamon sticks, a bottle of vanilla and a plastic baggie of brown stuff he couldn’t really see. He went to reach for it and she slapped his hand. “It’s coffee grounds, don’t touch. Ugh, now I’m going to have to wash my hands aren’t I?” She got up and moved to the kitchen where he could hear his dad cleaning up his breakfast and heading upstairs. “Don’t. Touch. Anything.” She called as if she could sense his boredom building up at being left alone.

“What are you doing?”

“They’re for the pack to wear if having a double whammy of sex smell on the full moon gets to their delicate noses.”

“That’s… nice of you.” Stiles said with a questioning lilt, suspicious as he watched her settle back on the couch and put a little of each ingredient into the bandanas.

“That and I want to know how long it would take a werewolf to find me without a sense of smell.” Lydia smiled at him as she tied off bundles and put them back into her bag.

“Is that what Jackson said we smell like? Sex?”

“Erica did. What did you think you smelled like?” Good question. Stiles hadn’t really thought about it. Sick maybe, because of the fever. But it wasn’t your typical fever.

“I don’t know. Pheromones?”

“Yeah, sex.” Lydia watched him out of the corner of her eye as she put together more bandanas. He fidgeted while she worked, waiting for her to continue. She did the little hair flip – side eye thing and he knew she had something she needed to ask. “So what are you doing to rectify your problem?”

“Uh…”

“If Derek’s the one wanting to wait then you realize you’re going to be waiting until your 18th birthday. That’s, what, ten more heat cycles?”

“Why would-”

“He still thinks you’re a kid he needs to protect and he’s going to until your-”

“No. Hold on. The whole point of shopping with Jackson, which I’m sure he told you about and I know you’ve noticed the new clothes, was so that he would see me as a man. Because let me tell you right now little lady, I might be 17 but I am not a kid. No way. I’ve stepped in and saved his tail probably more than he’s saved mine. Kids don’t do that. Derek should know by now that he makes me feel like a man. A man with needs. Oh, hey dad!” His dad paused on his way to the door, another awkward moment for the book but nowhere near the same level as things have been lately.

“See you later  _kid_.” He said leaving for work. Stiles opened his mouth for a comeback but didn’t have the concentration for something good enough that wouldn’t scar them both right now, he settled for an irritated hum that came out more like a growl than he had planned, what do you know. Lydia cleared her throat.

“What I was saying before being so rudely interrupted was that maybe you make him feel like a man too but he’s not going to do anything until you’re 18 so you can use the time to entertain yourself by torturing him.”

What? “What?”

“Make him want it. I’d take advantage of the heat while you have it.”

“That’s just mean. And a little dirty.”

“Exactly.”

“No, like bad dirty. I’m not going to do that while he’s in heat and having enough trouble as it is.” Stiles was starting to see a side of Lydia and Jackson’s relationship that both terrified and fascinated him. No wonder the werewolf had come to him for help with control.

“Consider it a lesson in keeping control. It’ll be fun.” She was reading his mind.

“Lydia, you’re evil.”

“I’ll help you.”

“I’m going to hate myself for this.”

“What’s life without a few regrets? Here,” She handed him a red bandana. “Wear this, get your scent all over it. I’ll give it to Derek later.”

And so it begins. “Let me take a shower first.” Lydia slapped a hand down on his arm to hold him there, looking at him with her best ‘don’t bullshit me’ assessing stare.

 “You’re not going to sneak out the bathroom window are you? Because I’m not above tasering you to avoid running in these shoes.” Stiles laughed, he hadn’t been thinking about it but now he was kind of curious what the drop looked like and if he could manage it. “Also, I’m not a big believer in house arrest. As long as we don’t go to the loft we can absolutely find something else to last us all day.” This is why Stiles had loved her. She wasn’t an angel, she was a goddess. He grabbed both sides of her face and gave the top of her head a quick kiss. She pushed him off the couch and set to work righting her headband in the reflection on the tv. “Yeah, yeah. Go take your shower and then we’ll escape. If you run away I will Taser you and I won’t let go of the trigger until I’m satisfied that you won’t be able to run for a week. Got it?”

“Noted.”

* * *

Derek has had it. This afternoon was supposed to be easy, the night was supposed to be the hard part.

He was feeling a million times better since the phone call with Stiles, and though the new intensity to his mate’s scent on the t-shirt Isaac brought home was heady, it served to make the alpha feel drugged rather than renewing the aggression and need to break out that he expected to feel. And Stiles made him cinnamon sugar apples. He rolled his eyes when Isaac gave him the container to try and hide how much he appreciated the gesture and curled up in bed with the shirt, the apples and a bag of ice until they were gone and he was feeling like himself enough to develop a plan of action for the moon.

The plan was simple. It was good. It was supposed to provide hours of distraction for the betas Allison would wrangle up and bring over until sunset. How did this happen?

What was supposed to happen was Derek sleeping in until the betas arrived to try and get some energy back. Jackson got there at 8AM. Derek refused to get out of bed even if he couldn’t sleep through the bitching about the smell and the state of the furniture.

A shipment of bricks arrived around noon and he thought he could trust the betas with helping to clean up and patch the hole in his wall. Hard work. Distraction. Presenting the loft as a clean, safe place he did  _not_  tear apart a couple days ago. He would mix the mortar and the betas would split into two groups. Group One: Cleaning. Group Two: Wall. And Derek would order lunch. Easy.

Not.

Derek ended up having to sit on the pile of bricks growling at anyone who came close because apparently eating the last egg roll was cause to start a brick fight and trash the place further. Lydia better get there with the mountain ash soon because this was bullshit. He was tempted to let her stand in a circle of it and use the betas as  _live_ moving targets.

When Allison arrived with the chains there was at least some reprieve in the threat they represent. He kept a watchful eye on the betas as she went to the training room to set them up. She saved a pair for his bedroom and walked by him to step over the one line of bricks they managed to finish and into the room to drop them on the bed.

“Do I want to know why you’re playing King of the Rock instead of patching the hole?”

“Ask your boyfriend.” She gave him a look he thinks was supposed to be intimidating.

“Want me to guard them with a Taser while you finish?”

“They broke too many. I have to order more and the mortar is probably drying out by now.”

“Alright. Well, sun’s setting. I have to go pick up Lydia from Stiles’ house and I’ll be back with her and the mountain ash.”

“Did you see him today? How is he?” Derek asked without thinking and quickly plastered his stoic mask back on.

“Are you going to be okay tonight?”

He sent back an intimidating glare of his own, to her credit, Allison looked about as effected by it as he was by hers.  “I was just asking.”

“I only got to stay for a minute to talk with his dad before you texted. He was still asleep.” That wasn’t too out of the ordinary. Stiles had made it very clear that summer vacations were for sleeping as long as possible and then squeezing in as many adventures as you could in the hours left. “Lydia brought him breakfast and had stuff for them to do. She’s been there all day to keep him company and I haven’t gotten any 911 texts so I’m sure they’re fine. Probably researching or something.” Derek hummed and tried to look disinterested. Maybe Stiles had only picked up the heat for a day because Derek had been so sick. He was probably back to normal by now. Tonight might be the easy part.

Of course he was proven wrong again about an hour later when Allison brought Lydia back with her. She was wearing a mini skirt like a coat of armor, tugging a sack of mountain ash behind her. She reeked of Stiles and he was definitely still in heat. At least he wouldn’t be taken off guard by it. Anger fanned the flames a little at the scent being all over  _her_ , mixed with  _her_  perfume and makeup and the lingering flavor of a café that never seemed to leave Lydia, but the scent itself gave him a rush of calm every time she walked by. He was being obvious in breathing deep but he really didn’t care. He knew he could handle it now and he couldn’t wait for Stiles to get there.

Lydia boxed in the sliding door, leaving enough room for people to stand comfortably as they got in and not feel threatened if a beta approached looking for a way out. He left his perch on the bricks so she could make a circle around them to avoid further incident and then he watched as she made a path from the box in front of the door to lead to his bedroom, making another line in front of the hole.

Jackson paced the border, emitting a low growl but not turning. He was obviously not happy with the scent that clung to Lydia and waiting for her to acknowledge his existence.

“Why is there a box in front of my room? Why not just the line?”

She tilted her head to Jackson behind her, still not looking at the beta but at least he stopped the growling as he continued to stare a hole through her back. “So Stiles can safely come in. This way he can talk to you without you crossing the line or worrying about someone not reacting well to his new scent approaching him from behind.” He nodded. “I’m going to put some in front of your bedroom door too but not until he gets here in case we need you. Oh! And I have a present for you.” Lydia reached into her purse and pulled out a red bandana. “I made him wear it all day. You’re welcome.” She said, passing it over the border of mountain ash. He tried not to smile but probably failed when he ripped it out of her hand.

“Oh god! Who did what?” Erica yelled heading back into the living room from where she had been trying to convince Allison to disassemble the electric chains. “It just got so much worse. Is this what it’s going to be like when Stiles gets here because you can shoot me now.”

“I have a present for you too. Lydia said, going for another bag. Derek didn’t really care. It was almost time for the Sheriff to arrive with Melissa and Stiles. He avoided the chains on his bed but curled back up with the shirt, bandana and Tupperware container. It was a pathetic little nest but it was going to be the only peace he had tonight so he’d take it.

* * *

Stiles got the text about the leftover mountain ash and some bags being in the backseat of Allison’s car and it really sets in. They’re on their way to Derek’s. He didn’t know if he was going to do anything Lydia suggested tonight but he was going to get to see Derek after three days. He vibrated in the back of the cruiser, listening to his dad and Melissa chat about work and not even feeling the need to babble along because maybe he would get some relief tonight. Werewolf hugs all around no matter what he smelled like. And food and, oh yeah, Derek! Ugh, he didn’t know what was wrong with him, how he got so dependent so fast, he’d blame whatever version of heat he got stuck with but he didn’t really care enough to hide it or feel the need to blame anything because in all honesty, it was kind of nice to be a little too dependent on someone who was a little too dependent on you right back.

When they finally pulled up to the old factory his dad gave a grumble.

“It’s actually nice once you get in. I didn’t expect much from the outside either but how many noise complaints do you think you’d have to do the paperwork for if they lived in a neighborhood.” At least Mrs. McCall was on his side. “It was a little messy but they’re boys, what are you going to do? Scott said they were patching things up today so I’m sure it’s fine.” Well maybe she didn’t have to mention that. It would be easier to ignore the patches if his dad wasn’t reminded of the phone call where they heard many things breaking to the point of needing patches.

He had to wait for his dad to open the back door of the cruiser from the outside because he was still technically a prisoner even though Lydia found the keys to the jeep. They went out to lunch and to the college library in the next town over to look at their special collection because apparently they had a whole section on Lycanthrope folklore Stiles didn’t even know about. Between the new books and Lydia staying in pretty much constant contact, passing the time hadn’t bad as hard as he’d expected.

He was pulled back from entering the factory by the collar of his shirt and was forced to give his dad a bitch face because what now?

“Magic tree dust.” Oh yeah.

“It’s called Mountain Ash and if you don’t believe, it won’t work so start believing.” Mrs. McCall looked intrigued but his dad just rolled his eyes, this was going to be exciting. He might have to show off a little to get him on board because as bad as he wanted to take the final steps to the loft, he couldn’t consciously let his dad go in unprotected. He pulled out the half empty sack and put a couple handfuls into the ziplock bags Lydia left for them. “Okay, this should be all you need.” He gave them each a bag with about an inch lining the bottom.

“I thought Scott said you needed to make a circle around yourself.” Mrs. McCall asked and here came the magic, Stiles favorite part since Deaton taught him how to do it.

“Yup. And I said you need to believe.” Stiles took a tiny pinch and leaned the sack back against Allison’s car, putting his bag into his back pocket. “I believe that this is enough to make it from here to the car.” He walked the couple yards back to the cruiser, rubbing his fingers together and turned around to see a thick line of mountain ash behind him all the way back to where he started. Mrs. McCall was smiling like he just showed her the coolest magic trick in the book and Stiles was reminded of when he and Scott tortured her as kids with horrible card tricks they never quite got.

“That’s just… that’s not possible, how did you do that?” His dad asked and Stiles shook his head.

“You have to believe with everything you’ve got. You can’t just say it and not mean it. You try.”

Mrs. McCall didn’t have to be asked twice. She took a pinch and closed her eyes before she spun in a circle, sprinkling the ash around her. Stiles knew she’d get it. “I’m buying stock in this stuff. Is it bad that I feel safer than I have in months? That’s bad right?”

“No. That’s what it’s supposed to do, that’s a good thing. Dad?”

“Why can’t you just use the whole bag?”

“Because it’s not something you can grab at the grocery store and you never know when you’ll need more. If you can get away with only using a little why are you going to use a lot? That and if the person who puts it down doesn’t believe it will work then it won’t no matter how much they use.” The Sheriff nodded, looking at the ring around Mrs. McCall like he was having trouble believing dirt would keep a werewolf out and Stiles got it, he did. It was hard but this was something he really needed his dad to understand. “Look, I’ll do it again. Don’t try this trick in a pinch though, it took a lot of practice.”

Stiles took a little more this time, enough to make a small pile in the palm of his hand before he made a fist around it and focused as best he could. It was harder than usual today, but it would be good practice for focusing in a stressful situation. He threw the ash above him and watched it fall back to the pavement to make a perfect circle around all three of them.

“All I did was believe that it could protect us. You try.” His dad nodded once, looking down at the bag with a  _worth a shot_  attitude before taking out a hefty pinch and stepping out of Stiles’ circle. He took a deep breath and gave a smile Stiles hadn’t seen in a long time and knew he was thinking about his mom. He kept his eyes opened and moved in a circle the same way Mrs. McCall had, watching the ash fall and become thicker to make a solid ring around him before looking a little impressed with himself. Stiles couldn’t stop from giving his dad a quick hug. He locked up Allison’s car and grabbed the sack of mountain ash to bring inside.

 

They paused outside for a minute to hear the end of a speech Derek was roaring out as Stiles tried not to laugh. “You all need to be perfect little fucking angels tonight or so help me god I will personally force feed you mountain ash and have Allison get the wolves bane ropes out of the car and tie you up. Do not make me leave my room. If one single thing goes wrong you will  _all_ pay tomorrow.”

 

“So they really can’t step across it?” His dad asked sounding like he’d fully believe when he saw it. And that didn’t take long. The second Stiles pushed aside the sliding door, Jackson was at the ash border to growl at them. Or rather  _him_ , since he seemed to be tracking every move Stiles made.

“See, look. They really can’t. Jackson, I can’t take you seriously with a bandana around your face.”

“Is this a Sheriff joke or are you guys planning on holding up an old west town?” His dad asked, looking at the posse of bandana faced werewolves glaring at them.

“It’s what Lydia was doing this morning. They’re masking our different scent.” He said over the noise Jackson was making. “God, what did I do now? I haven’t even gotten in the door yet.”

“Lydia.” The beta barked.

“Oh, don’t think I don’t know you stole my yoga mat. You like it you werewolf hugger so shut up and step aside.” Jackson flashed his eyes in warning but backed off, bumping into another line of mountain ash in the process and bouncing off of it, turning to growl at that too. The Sheriff watched him go and shook his head at the proof his ‘magic tree dust’ worked.

Stiles eyes darted around looking for Derek for a second before they were pulled to the ginormous fucking hole in the alpha’s bedroom wall. Now when Stiles saw the bricks outside the other day and Isaac said there was a hole, his mind had just assumed that he meant the wall Derek put up to separate the living room and the kitchen. Not…that wall, their wall, the wall Stiles frequently had naughty thoughts about and yeah, that was probably why it was busted down.

Stiles wasn’t going to lie, he was mortified. Isaac had to have known the reason, he sought the beta out and gave him the best death glare he could muster under the ridiculous blush he was sporting. He could have used some warning. Isaac actually looked a little scared and scooted closer to a confused Scott, breaking out the puppy eyes and paired with the stupid bandana, Stiles had to look away. Okay. He could do this. Just ignore it, no big deal.

“Why are the bricks in a circle of mountain ash instead of in the wall?” Damn it Mrs. McCall, she was supposed to be on his side!

Derek didn’t take his eyes off Stiles as he answered, looking a little guilty and just as embarrassed. Well he should be! “Because Erica and your son felt the need to start a brick fight.”

“Scott!”

“She smashed my hand with one!” Scott yelled back defensively, flashing his wolf eyes at Derek and sending big brown puppy eyes back to his mom.

“He took my food! Besides, I learned from your example oh Alpha my Alpha. Aren’t we supposed to hulk smash when we’re angry?” Stiles couldn’t keep in the nervous laughter at that one.

Lydia made her way to the door to get them past the barrier both parents seemed to be nervous to leave. “Hello, welcome to the lock-in. Refreshments are this way, Stiles stay here for a minute and close the door please.” He raised an eyebrow at the formality but expected nothing less. Derek shrugged as Lydia continued the tour through the loft and Stiles closed the door and headed over to him, watching the alpha fidget like he was trying to decide whether to move back or forward.

Stiles leaned on the wall opposite him assuming the ash line was there for a reason. “So…  _this_ wall.” Derek tilted his face down like he was going to look at the floor, ashamed, but his eyes stayed locked with Stiles’. Allison moved over to stand closer to where they were talking, probably ready to step in if one of them gave into the heat. Good luck to her. “You look good. Better than the other day.” Stiles says, he doesn’t know how to do small talk, rambling usually takes over for him but right now he’s putting all his concentration into not hopping the line and showing Derek how much he missed him. He can’t help tracing his finger over the inside of one of the bricks, letting it move in and out of danger over the line. Derek’s eyes snap to it every few seconds before he moves to the same side of the opening as Stiles, their faces only a couple inches apart.

“Stiles! I told you to stay by the door.” Lydia hissed as she led the parents back to the living room with drinks.

“We’re fine. Right?” He asked Derek who just nodded like he hadn’t really heard the question, giving him that dazed look Stiles remembered from right before their kiss at the breakfast table a few days ago. “Are you even listening to me?” He nodded again, at least Derek was still looking at his eyes and not Stiles’ lips, he wouldn’t be able to resist that right now. “You look like you’re high.”

“I am.” He smirked, moving in as close as the mountain ash would allow.

“Do you think you could handle me coming in?” Derek took in a deep breath and blinked back the red in his eyes before he nodded.

* * *

"Stiles, I advise against that decision." Lydia said, smile tight. Derek wanted to shoot a glare at her but held it in, not taking his eyes off his mate. He knew she meant well and was doing her best to follow the general order to impress the parents. His wolf had some horrible ideas of how he'd like to claim Stiles, parents be damned, but Derek wasn't an animal. He wasn’t quite human either, but Stiles was teaching him how. He could do this. Still, as he stepped back to let Stiles in he could feel the red bleed deeper into his eyes and watched as his mate's eyes dilated wide in response. The arousal added another layer to his new scent that was intoxicating enough to have Derek shake with the concentration it took to not step forward again and press him into the wall, make a new spot.

They stood silently for a moment, taking each other in before Derek took a careful step forward, trying not to look like he was stalking his prey but knowing his "creeper", as Stiles called it, was showing. Stiles copied the gesture and stepped forward to close the gap between them, reaching to hold Derek's clenched fists and brush his thumbs over them. "Relax. Is this okay?" Derek slumped forward to rest his forehead against Stiles'. It was so much better, so much more stimulating having the real thing right in front of him, touching him, having his breath puff against his cheek and heart beat a flush into his face.    

"Can I just?" Derek asked before wrapping his arms around his mate and pressing his nose into the crook of Stiles neck to breathe deep. His wolf was howling, digging at him to take, claim, that high feeling he was finding relief and ground in slipping away as warm want rushed through his veins. "Just let me" he nuzzled into Stiles neck, his mate tipping his head back for more contact even as the rational part of his brain still online and recognizing danger had his hands griping the collar of Derek's shirt firmly to tug back or choke him if he needed to. Derek nipped gently at Stiles' neck just once but it was enough to bring that high feeling back to calm the wolf and the heat. Derek was Stiles'. Stiles was his. He wasn’t going anywhere, not right now. It was okay. "Okay."

"You don't need to stop." Stiles said, opening his eyes to look at him. "Hey, red's gone." He pouted.

"You sound disappointed."

"I am. A little."

"The whole pack's here. And your dad. We should probably..."

"Yeah. You coming out?" Derek looked to the mountain ash line Stiles was backing up towards. He was going to stay in his room, but Stiles was backing up and he almost couldn’t bear it.

"If you let me out."

"Only if you promise to eat." Stiles singsonged.

"Starving."

"Good." He stepped over the mountain ash, bending down to break the lines keeping Derek captive. "What did you want? If you say  _you_  I cannot be held responsible for my actions."

* * *

Stiles led Derek to the kitchen where he resisted repeating their last lock-in with a make out session against the sink and pilled his plate with three kinds of cheesy bread before scouring for something he wouldn’t cringe at his dad eating. "God, I thought it was Boyd's week, why does it look like Scott ordered from every dominoes in the state?"

"Because it's Scott's week. And I don't think it was every dominoes in the state, just every one that would deliver here."

"Because I'm his favorite!" Scott shouted from the other room. Okay wait. Stiles pushed his plate into Derek's hands and held his stomach trying to breathe and laugh at the same time. He managed to make it to the doorway between the living room and kitchen to gesture and laugh at Scott before falling to the floor. "What? It's true, he told me."

"And..ha, I'm sorry. What did you have to do to have your status bumped up?"

"I gave him your sweatshirt. And hugs. Two really gross. Traumatizing. Hugs." Stiles clamped his lips between his teeth to look back at Derek who was ignoring the whole exchange in favor of inhaling the entire cheesy mountain Stiles had built up on the plate.

"Speaking of which. Scotty. You stole my sweatshirt, key word sweat. That was my lacrosse hoodie. After an entire session of not washing it. Bros don't do that man, that's creepy." Scott unleashes the puppyest of puppy eyes at him. "Screw you and your big brown eyes. Eat your lava cake, you're not in trouble just weird." Stiles stood up and reached back to grab something of Derek - belt loop definitely worked - and pulled the alpha into the next room with everyone else. "I take it that means Scott picked the activity too. Prepare to have your tails kicked!"

"Nope, I brought movies." Scott mumbled through a mouth of, ugh really unattractive half chewed chocolate cake.

"Scott. Don't talk with your mouth full." Scott grumbled and Stiles was biting back more laughter at the glare from Mrs. McCall that had the werewolf choke on his food.

"What did you bring?" Lydia asked, eyeing the Video 2 C bag over with Scott's stuff. You could almost hear everyone pray at once that it wasn't the Notebook.

"Disney stuff." Stiles rolled his eyes to Derek who he was sure would have something to say about that but just saw the wolf using the last half of cheesy breadstick on the plate to wipe up grease drippings and ranch.

“Hey. You were supposed to hold that, not house it. I thought you were the provider or whatever bullshit you’re always spouting on full moons.” Stiles snatched the measly piece of dripping breadstick and popped it in his mouth, making a show of sucking the ranch off his fingers. From the way Derek’s eyes widened for a second, Lydia’s advice definitely worked. Stiles wouldn’t keep doing it though, payback for stealing food, no more pushing buttons.

“You told me to.” Derek said, looking down at the empty plate. He kinda did, oops.

“I thought we were going to share, but I’ll get more.”

When he got back it was to a debate between Scott and the wolves about why he picked Disney movies.

“I thought they would be good to keep everyone calm. No sex or violence why is everyone so mad?”

“I’m okay with watching them, but Scott honey, Disney is all sex and violence.” Lydia said, patting him on the head and going for the bag.

“No it’s not! It’s Disney! Kids watch it, we’ve all seen them right?”

“You have The Little Mermaid, well that’s just porn, and Old Yeller. Old Yeller, Scott, really?”

“Little Mermaid is not porn you all just have really dirty minds.” Scott defended. “And Old Yeller is awesome.”

Now Stiles has to step in. “I’m sorry bro, but I’m going to ban Old Yeller tonight. The dog gets hurt trying to protect his family, goes rabid and the kid has to shoot him. Not cool Scotty.” He grabbed Derek’s hand. He knew it would never come to that but he thought the idea hit a little close to home for everyone. It should have for Scott too after going through the speech he got from Chris when he had started dating Allison. Scott brought up the terror of that speech to Stiles every time he did something stupid, he should know better.

“What? Shut up, he gets lost in the woods and you think he’s dead but he lives!”

“Mrs. McCall, did you baby him and turn it off before it was done?” Stiles asked Scott’s mom who was watching with some serious amusement next to his dad who probably thought they were all idiots. “And why did you never protect me from that dad? I was six! I think I cried for a week!”

“Life lessons son.” The sheriff shrugged, he was pulled in tighter against Derek before he could throw back a retort.

“What are you guys talking about? The other dog and the cat and the family love him. It’s about sticking together and family I thought it was like pack.”

“That was Homeward Bound.” Half the pack said together, rolling their eyes at Scott’s mistake. Poor guy.

“You all suck. We’ll just watch Little Mermaid unless that’s too  _pornographic_. Do you even watch porn?” Melissa scoffs and Derek is shaking with suppressed laughter behind him. Stiles felt bad for all the attention on his best friend, but he couldn’t let that one slip by.

“Gee Scott, no. But I guess you have.”

“Yeah. And it doesn’t have singing mermaids!” Scott fell into his own trap, eyes widening and you could practically see the second he remembered his mom was on the couch behind him and how hard he was trying  _not_  to turn around and look at her. “Uh…”

Lydia hummed. “I’m sure it had plenty of caves of wonder, priests with erections and naked red heads in need of rescue.”

“Nope, just tentacles.” Stiles whispered low enough for only the werewolves to hear. Derek erupted into full on loud laughter against his back, causing everyone to turn their heads and look at him in shock. Even Stiles had to turn around and see his eyes crinkle with the wide smile. He pressed a kiss to Derek’s cheek and pat it once. “Wow, you are so high.”

“Stiles.” Scott growled. “That was told to you in confidence because it was weird and I needed to tell  _someone!_   You broke the bro code.”

“What just happened?” Allison asked from across the room.

Lydia shrugged, “Stiles said something, probably about porn but I didn’t hear it. Derek apparently did though.” She gestured to the werewolf still silently chuckling where he was tucked against Stiles’ back.

“Scott, buddy. It was a joke-”

And he had obviously started a full moon mood swing because Scott’s gold eyes were boring into him and a little fang showed as he talked. “No. A joke would have been telling Lydia not to make fun of naked red heads needing rescuing.”

“Hey.” Lydia snapped, Jackson snarling next to her.

“You told an embarrassing secret. That’s double payback so I get to tell a secret and you have to do something embarrassing.” Scott said, calming down enough to bring in his fangs but not his eyes.

“Alright. Fair is fair. Bro code honored.” Stiles thought for a second. “I’m having flash backs to truth or dare. Remember parents are still present and they did not hear the secret” Stiles pointed at and made eye contact with every beta in the room. “nor will they. Alpha order, got it? Lay it on me Scotty.” Stiles saw his friends lips move before chuckles were going around the room again and Derek tensed behind him.

Jackson huffed out a sigh, “That includes you too you idiot.”

“Because bros do everything together. All Stiles best embarrassing moments include me.” Scott says proudly before looking back to his mom. “Including tentacle porn but I swear to god Stiles showed it to me. I would never look that up.” Lydia and Allison slapped hands over their laughing mouths as Melissa and his father looked at each other with equal expressions of what the hell did we do wrong in our lives before glaring at Stiles.

“Woah woah woah! One, what happened to not including the parents with embarrassing secrets? Two, do  _not_  make yourself out to be the innocent in this. I showed you one gif set on tumblr because it was like a train wreck and I needed someone to suffer through the week of mental reliving with me.  _You_ , my friend, went home to look up and watch the whole  _two hour_  video and traumatized yourself.” Stiles nodded, point made. Giant puppy, maybe, but Scott McCall was no angel. Mrs. McCall was hiding her face behind the hand pinching the bridge of her nose but if her shaking shoulders were anything to go by she was more amused than angry.

“You two have the most profoundly disgusting friendship.” Jackson said, shaking his head next to Lydia who was turning beet red trying not to laugh out loud. Derek’s arms snaked around him and held tight, Stiles just shrugged at everyone. 

“So the parental units know one secret, what’s the other?”

“Nope. You get to be tortured and not know.” Scott said, looking a little pissy again at Stiles’ addition to his story.

“I don’t get to know what it is?” That was so much worse since all eyes were on him now, especially the suspicious eyes of his father, and Derek was still holding him tight, not laughing. “Derek?”

“Tell you later.” He murmured

“Okay. Embarrassing thing to do. Bring it.” This couldn’t be that bad, it might actually get rid of some of the surplus energy Stiles had been building up the last couple days.

“We’re watching The Little Mermaid and any time there’s a song, we’re muting it and you have to sing.” Scott leaned back against the couch, eyes finally brown again and looking proud. Well that sucked, but it certainly wasn’t the most embarrassing thing he’d ever done. God, he really wanted to know what Scott told everyone.

“God please don’t, have you heard Stiles sing?” His dad said, looking more miserable by the second. Stiles was laughing, that was true. Things were about to get real ugly real fast.

“It’s true Scott, you have heard me sing. Do you really want to sit through an entire movie of it?”

“I haven’t heard you sing.” Derek grumbled behind him.

“And that’s why we’re still together. Trust me, it’s worse than Lydia’s screaming. It will probably repel werewolves better than mountain ash. I’ll one up you.” Scott looked intrigued. “Pick a different thing to do tonight and I will follow Harris around on the first day of school and sing Part of Your World to him until I get detention.”

“Deal.” Scott grinned, the betas in various forms of laughter probably picturing Harris murdering him. “How about never have I ever?”

“That’s a drinking game McCall. People only play it to get drunk.” Jackson sneers, it could still be fun, full moon Jackson was just a bigger jerk than usual.

“I’ve been doing some research and I might have found a way to get drunk.” Erica drags her eyes around the room, waiting for everyone’s attention to be on her. “Wolfs bane in the drink.”

“No!” Stiles and Scott yell together, Lydia’s birthday party was still too fresh in their minds.

“Horrible, horrible idea. That’s just a myth. If wolfs bane in alcohol could get you drunk Derek would have told us, right?” Stiles continued, looking back at the alpha when he remained silent. “ ... oh my god, how could you not tell me that? I could have been drugging the betas this whole time and-”

“And it would have been illegal.” His dad said, ugh tonight was so awkward!

“One, I would have said something when the whole pack was 21. Two, it’s dangerous, if you ingest it it’ll cause hallucinations and with too much you can get extremely sick or even od. Three, you all torture me enough. Is the prank worth the repercussions Stiles?”

“Probably, yeah. Tell me what to do.”

“No.”

“Dereeeeek”

“No.”

“I’ll do  _the thing_.” Stiles said, borrowing another pointer from Lydia. The room got silent again and Derek gave him this adorable confused expression that almost had him leaning in to kiss it off his face.

“...what thing?” The alpha asked quietly.

“I don’t know, I’ve always just wanted to say that. Think of something that can be the thing and I’ll do it.” Stiles winked. Derek visibly swallowed, eyes dropping down and coming back up to his red.

“Stiles.” He took a breath and Stiles was just about done playing nice. Everyone could go home now, they needed alone time. “Don’t put those thoughts in my head right now.” Stiles had never really felt he was attractive to someone else before, these little buttons to push from Lydia and the way Derek was reacting to them were getting addictive. Derek’s face was usually a mask in these situations, he was getting better about expressing his emotions but when it came to flirting and further, they tended to joke with each other, make it funny or he would shut down. Complete action with pushing up against walls or statue, no in between. Stiles didn’t know how to read it, so far his reaction had been to assume that Derek was playing into it for him and didn’t actually want to take things further. But now, with Derek focusing to control the heat, he was forgetting to control that mask and  _everything_ was crossing his face and flowing through the connection between them. And Derek wanted him. Holy shit. Probably just as much as Stiles wanted Derek. So why wasn’t he doing anything?

“Where’s the fun in that?” Stiles asked, leaning in closer, definitely kissing time, kissing needed to happen now.

“NO!” Scott yelled.

“Jesus, Lydia, these bandanas are not strong enough.” Jackson complained, ripping the blue one off of his face.

“Not to cut in, but could you guys hold off until we can get out of here?” Isaac added as Erica climbed over him to snatch Jackson’s abandoned bandana to make a double layer over her own.

“Alright. How about we do that first aid training and then the Sheriff and I scoot out of here?” Mrs. McCall broke in, looking to his dad for approval.

“Sure. Secure loft, mountain ash at all the exits, tempers in check. I don’t think I need to see anymore.” Stiles couldn’t help but notice his dad looking pointedly at him and Derek when he said the last part.

* * *

Derek sat behind Stiles with his side pressed into his mate’s back, occasionally resting his head in the curve where his neck and shoulder met and breathing deep. He wanted to bite that skin again, mark him, claim him, but those needs came second to just touching him and hearing him laugh and talk and tease his friends. There were ups and downs with the general mood of the betas tonight, but all in all it was much more relaxed than he expected.

Stiles heat scent was slowly shifting, spiking when they made eye contact or when Derek would wrap an arm around him or brush his lips over skin when he went to take in his scent again, but definitely leaving him. He was playful and energetic, not drugged with the want and heat and it was helping Derek, balancing him out.

He tried to pay attention to Melissa’s lessons, knowing they were important and might one day save Stiles’ life but it was hard with his mate constantly in motion next to him. First it was more food. Then it was getting a closer look at how Melissa was wrapping Isaac’s arm or the contents of the ambulance grade first aid kits she was giving them. Now he was just fidgeting. Derek would be annoyed at the constant motion if he wasn’t so entranced by it and the looks Stiles kept shooting at him. Eventually he settled down to listen to splinting methods but his heart beat picked up for a moment when Melissa was introducing CPR. Derek eyed him curiously but Stiles gave nothing away as the lesson continued. When she was quizzing Isaac, Erica and Boyd about the steps she had just gone over, it happened.

Stiles tugged him down to the ground and Derek went with the motion, missing laying with him and thinking Stiles energy was finally starting to even out again. He was just getting comfortable when Stiles shot up. “Derek!” He yelled, scaring the hell out of him and making the Sheriff stop in his tracks to the kitchen.

“What? What’s wrong?” Was it the heat, was Stiles feeling sick? He looked around at the betas to make sure they didn’t hear or do something he missed, they were all just staring at Stiles like he’d lost his mind.

“He stopped breathing. Give him space! I got this.” He shoved Derek back to the ground. “Derek. Sourwolf, can you hear me?” He said, mock punching him in the face. “Wolf love taps aren’t bringing him around, gunna have to try CPR.” Stiles put his hands on Derek’s chest, more groping of pecks than what Melissa had described as chest compressions. Sparks of heat and electricity shadowed Stiles touch, sending pleasure rushing through him at the simplest things, making that drugged feeling set heavier in his veins. This must be what Ecstasy is like for humans, the want to touch and the sensitivity tickling over your skin.

“Stiles.”

“No, shh. I’m saving your life Derek. Trust me, I’ve done it before.” He winked before leaning in and pressing their lips together. That wasn’t air entering his mouth. Definitely Stiles tongue seducing his own into the too short kiss before he pulls away and checks his pulse. “I don’t know if he’s going to make it, better try again.” He says, mouth latching back onto his, but this time Derek gets a hand in his hair before he can pull away. He feels the heat spiking in Stiles again, smells his scent shifting back into the pheromone laden haze that had him panting and forces himself to let go. Stiles is giving him his own drugged out stare and Derek has to swallow down the need to drive back in. He opts for rolling them to their sides and pulling him close, holding his mate like he hasn’t been able to for days.

“Stop being so sexy and go to sleep.” Surprise jolts through their link as it had so many times tonight and Derek makes a note to secure his brain to mouth filter. Stiles squirms against him, mumbling about needing to hear if he did CPR right and how burn treatments were next, but it wasn’t long before sleep took them both.

* * *

The Sheriff settled back onto the couch with his snacks behind where Melissa was finishing up her lesson. Stiles had almost put him into an early grave with his last stunt. Since arriving and being told his best defense against a bloody death was magic dirt he had been waiting for the end of a Shakespeare tragedy to suddenly play out so when his son shouted Derek’s name he had been ready for… well he hadn’t actually been ready for anything. For someone with countless years of experience in high stress and tactical situations, he was very out of his element in all this. Still, he had to admit to having some fun. He thought the kids were going to be a lot more vicious and plenty more contained after his last chat with Derek, but he was finding their new fangled filterless and bristly attitudes more funny than threatening. Then again, they hadn’t been directed towards him yet. If anything he and Melissa might as well be in a circle of Mountain Ash for how well everyone was avoiding coming near them.

Well everyone except Lydia who kept checking to make sure they didn’t need anything or quizzing them on protection and Scott who was glued to the spot he picked in front of Melissa like a guard dog.

When Melissa was packing up her things, and explaining the various uses for the contents of the kits she was leaving behind, the Sheriff started to fidgit. It was nearing three am and he definitely wanted to catch at least four hours before having to get up for work at seven, but at the same time Stiles and Derek had fallen asleep. He didn’t know if he should say anything. Was this normal? Did Derek trust his betas that much to turn his back on them when Stiles had described them earlier as capable of having mood swings so intense they were like completely different people. What if something happened? What if he questioned it and that put the idea in the betas heads to revolt? When Lydia approached Melissa with her own kit, probably with mountain ash and wolfs bane if Boyd’s face next to her were any clue, he took his chance.

“Scott?” He said under his breath, the boy turning to him with the same big eyes and smile he had been using on the Sheriff for years. He couldn’t help but picture the kid with a tail to wag at the attention. “Aren’t they letting their guard down in, no offence, a room full of temperamental werewolves on the full moon when they’re supposed to be in charge?” Scott just looked confused.

“Not really…” He trailed off, watching his mother talking to Lydia about some vials before he turned back, smile bigger than ever. “Want to see something cool to prove it?” The Sheriff raised his eyebrows in what he hoped was enough of a gesture to nip any revolts in the bud. “Isaac, I dare you to-”

“No way. I’ve gotten enough this week.”

“Boyd?” The kid didn’t even look up from where he was taking the bandages off Erica to shake his head.

“Eri-”

“It was your dumbass idea Scott, you do it.”

Scott’s shoulder’s sagged, “Yeah but he said I’m his favorite. He won’t throw me.” Jackson started laughing a little obnoxiously at Scott’s innocence and it wasn’t long before Melissa was letting out a few chuckles too. “Jackson?”

“Not worth being the last thing I ever do. Nice knowing you McCall.”

“It’s probably for the best.” The Sheriff said, daring to pat Scott’s shoulder because the kid just looked so damn disappointed.

“No. I’ll do it. Derek’s been all mellow, he probably won’t even do anything.” The Sheriff watched him stalk his way closer and could only hope. Scott leaned over them silently, looking like all he was about to do was poke one of them in the face. He didn’t even get to touch them before Derek’s arm struck out and swung Scott to the ground hard, holding him there by the throat.

“Are you insane? What in your pathetically tiny brain made you think that would be a good idea on the  _full moon_   _while we’re in heat_?” Derek roared in the kid’s face, hovering over Stiles protectively. Stiles only had to put a hand on his shoulder for Derek to fall back down growling lowly at Scott as he wrapped terrifyingly strong arms around his only son again. Great. He was glad he didn’t try to wake them himself.

“Aw look, widdle alpha is mad his cuddling was interrupted.” Erica teased to the amusement of the pack, even he was a little surprised at how openly affectionate Derek was being tonight, seemingly throwing away his bad boy image for chances to get closer to Stiles. The Sheriff couldn’t help but wonder if this is what it was normally like when he wasn’t around.

“Not cuddling. Protecting.” Derek said, growl still vibrating his voice and not doing anything for the Sheriff’s nerves at the werewolves’ proximity to his son.

“Sure.” Jackson laughed, self preservation seemingly forgotten.

“You’re one to talk. You do the same thing.” Lydia informed everyone. He didn’t miss the smile on Derek’s face as he tried to hide it by nussling into Stiles’ hair. “And look at them, it’s instinctual. Derek’s shoulder and upper arm are shielding Stile’s face and neck while his hand protects the back of his head and Derek’s face protects itself and the top of Stiles’ head where they’re touching. Then the arm under Stiles is wrapped around to lay across his spine. And their legs are linked in a way that presses their stomachs together, protecting that area as well. If Jackson does it without realizing, you probably all do. Wolves puzzle together for protection too.” She wraps up. 

“Okay, are you ready to go?” He asked Melissa, having about enough of pack relations for the night. Melissa smiles and waves to the group and they thank her, per Derek’s earlier instructions he’s sure, as she heads to the door. “If you need anything, don’t be afraid to call.” The Sheriff says in way of good bye as they step over the ash line and secure the door behind them. He knows the pack is probably listening to them walk to the car to make sure they’re safe so he tries to stay quiet, but Melissa has been able to shovel through his bull shit for years now.

“Oh stop it you old grump.” She scolds him. “They’re kind of adorable together don’t you think? And Stiles definitely hasn’t changed to impress him.” That’s true at least. He thinks back on Stiles’ impromptu CPR practice, he definitely hadn’t toned it down any. It was good he found someone he could be himself with, and Derek didn’t seem put off by it at all, more like he fed off Stiles’ energy and sometimes encouraged it. Like that kiss. He should have asked Isaac if brain bleach is a thing that he can actually get in their supernatural world.

“Yeah. Real cute until I remember heat is a thing that exists.”

* * *

Derek listens to Melissa laugh as the car doors close and the engine starts. It seemed like Mrs. McCall was on their side and the Sheriff was coming around again, things could have been a lot worse tonight. He turns his attention back to his mate who had stilled against him since Lydia had ruined their moment with scientific reasoning yet again.

He had felt Stiles tensing more and more through the whole thing as if cataloging everything she’d said and making some kind of decision based on it. It takes him a minute to relax again before his mate moves his hands out from where they usually rest between them and snaked one around behind Derek so his arm could stretch out against his spine too. Derek smiles at the gesture until Stiles speaks, fear and embarrassment spreading through the link.

 “Is that all this is?”

“What?”

“Are you just protecting me?” Derek had a feeling there was a lot more to that question than just if they were cuddling or not. He ducks his head so he can whisper against Stiles’ ear.

“It’s cuddling too, don’t tell.” He smiles. Stiles presses a kiss to his shoulder before moving to get up.

“I want to talk.” He said, squeezing one of Derek’s hands in his own in what he liked to think of as their silent I love you. Derek got up and followed him back to his bedroom while Erica grumbled something about finally taking the romcom to the next room. Stiles heard it too because as soon as they were in the room, his mate was turning around to give an order. “Okay. Alone time. You guys play truth or dare or some other loud game. No violence, no breakout attempts.” He looks back to Derek with an evil smirk before addressing the pack again. “You all need to be perfect fucking little angels or so help me god I will personally force feed you mountain ash and get the wolfs bane ropes out of the car and tie you up. Better yet-” Stiles steps back in the room to haul the chains off the bed and throw out into the den, coming back once more for the battery and controls to dump those too. “No eavesdropping and if one single thing goes wrong you will  _all_  pay tomorrow.” He adds with a little growl in his tone. Derek loved watching him take control, loved seeing his betas recognize the order and threat for what it was and take him seriously for once. He would be incredibly turned on, more than he is right now, if it weren’t for Stiles repeating his own threat from earlier practically verbatim which meant-

“You all heard that?” He asked as his mate passed him and crawled up on the bed scooting over to the far side.

“My dad was very impressed.” He smiled, gathering up the sweat shirt, bandana and Tupperware container and giving him a look.

 Derek took his stash and moved it to the dresser before climbing on to the bed too. “I missed you.” Stiles smiled at him again before it slowly slipped away. Derek wanted the smile to stop doing that, he wanted Stiles’ lips to always have that mischievous, passionate, half-crazy happiness painted across them.

“I missed you too.” He said, laying back against the pillow and patting the space next to him in a signal for Derek to come closer. They listen to the round of truth or dare start in the next room and the accompanying laughter at obnoxious dares and people trying to lie for a few minutes before Stiles looks at him again and starts to talk. “You’re attracted to me, right? I’m not reading this wrong? You can tell me if I am I won’t be – I’m just confused with what we’re doing. With what this is. I know we’re mates and we’re  _together_  but I think I need another explanation of what that means because like with this whole heat thing, nothing is what I expect and-”

 

“Stiles. Please.” Stiles looks at him, hurt already starting to bleed through the link and Derek hadn’t even answered yet. “I  _love_ you. I thought you knew that and maybe I’m not showing it enough but I’m not used to this and I’m trying.”

“That’s not-”

“Wait.” Derek said, taking Stiles’ hands in his. “You’re not reading anything wrong. I’m sorry if I’ve been confusing you but I wanted to protect you. You are the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I love everything about you, everything I have seen and felt and I want to see and feel so much more but I don’t think you’re ready and I’m trying not to push you or tempt you. I know sometimes I lose it but that’s only because you still drive me crazy.” He looks up from their hands and back to Stiles face where his mate is watching him like he’s waiting for the other shoe to drop. “I don’t know how many more ways I can show or tell you you’re beautiful, handsome, sexy until you believe me but I’ll find them. You don’t need to dress in clothes like mine or try come hither looks Danny taught you or say things that put my mind in the gutter because it is in the gutter all the time. The things I want to do to you, but we can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re not ready. You’re only-”

“17. I know. But it’s 2013, Derek. Watch MTV, sex is everywhere. It’s not that crazy.” Stiles snapped, a little defensive, taking his turn to look down at their hands. “ If you want to wait, if you want me to prove how committed I am to this mate thing then fine, I get it and I don’t want to pressure you either, but if this whole thing is because of my age then that’s bull shit because I haven’t been a kid in a long time. The day I turn 18 isn’t going to make me magically more of an adult than the day before. I know I act stupid and immature with Scott sometimes but that’s me trying to make up for the years I was too depressed to do anything as a kid. And I’m probably always going to be like that, but it doesn’t mean I’m not capable of making adult decisions because I’ve been making them since I picked out my mom’s tombstone.”

Derek squeezed his hands tighter. He knew this, he knew Stiles was one of the most capable people he had ever met. And he had noticed Stiles did the most stupid and immature things when he smelled the most sad, but so did Derek. And he couldn’t put anyone in the position to choose something like this when they were young and emotional. “I know Stiles and I trust you to make adult decisions I just don’t want to force you into a position where you have to make them.”

“That doesn’t even make sense. We’re  _together,_ this is a decision that has to be made eventually, you’re not forcing it on me… Is this about Kate?” Derek froze, knowing denial was pointless because the flinch at her name already gave him away. “Derek, I’m not her.” Derek flinches again, tugging his hand away from Stiles so he could tilt his face up and look Stiles in the eye, make sure he heard every word.

“You could never be her, Stiles.  _I’m_ the one that’s afraid of turning into her. Of manipulating you to get what I want. Of ruining your life, being the reason your father and your friends get hurt. Me. Not you. Never you. You couldn’t be that person if you tried.”

“God you are such an idiot!” Stiles shouted, raising the decibel from their whispers in a way that had the betas silencing before they took the cue to start up again with extra noise even as Stiles lowered his voice to continue. He mimicked Derek’s gesture, placing his hands on the side of the Alphas face and brushing his thumbs soothingly over Derek’s cheekbones, little sparks tickling behind that almost served to distract him if his mate’s eyes weren’t so angry. “We’ve had this talk haven’t we? Just acknowledging that you don’t want to be her makes you not like her. You’re a good person and you need to give yourself a little more credit. You’re not a sociopath. You’re not messed up, and even if you are a little somewhere inside, that’s because of the shit she put you through, it’s not your fault and you’re working against it so go you. You’re better just for trying. I met her, and you could never be her if you tried either.”

Derek really wanted to believe that. He turned into one of Stiles’ hands and kissed his palm. “I love you.”

“I know.” Stiles sighed, probably trying to sound exhausted and shooting for funny but Derek could feel the effect of his words through their bond. “That’s why I want this. Because I love you too.” He turned to kiss Derek’s hand back. “That and you know you’re ridiculously hot. Like layers of hotness keep popping up. Heat included, though I think mine’s pretty much done because we’re touching and I’m not eating your face. Or you know, jumping off the bed and doing laps around the loft.” Derek smiled and nodded. His own heat was still sending sparks through him at Stiles’ touch but it was fading, the high would probably stay for another day but he could breathe again, relax, not have to worry so much about losing control or lashing out if Stiles moved away for a minute. Stiles’ heat seemed to be setting with the moon.

“Layers huh?”

“Oh yeah.” Derek was intrigued.

“If you explain, I’ll tell you your embarrassing secret.” They heard Allison inform the pack that the sun was coming up and yawns go around the room.

“Well, when we first met and I kept getting you arrested? You were scary sexy, like intimidating and a little terrifying but in a way where I wasn’t scared you’d actually hurt me and maybe pushed your buttons on purpose a few times to get you to shove me up against walls.”

“You still do.”

Stiles laughed. “Hey, if it ain’t broke don’t fix it. Then there’s your protective sexy, when you’re all alpha male even when you were a beta and would get your ass kicked trying to help us.” Stiles went on to explain what was apparently Derek’s  smart sexy, strong sexy, jerk sexy, sassy sexy – that one was his favorite for a while - caring sexy, cute and cuddly sexy and a few others while the betas grumbled about fucking alphas and heat and got ready for bed. Most of them were asleep by the time Stiles’ ramble wrapped up. “I could keep naming them off and explain every situation we’ve ever been in but basically every emotion you have and thing you do is ridiculously sexy.”

“What’s your favorite now?” Derek couldn’t help but ask.

“Today my favorite is this high look you have going on, like anything  _I_  say or do is sexy and that’s just ridiculous.”

“Everything you say or do is sexy.”

“Seriously?” That surprised jolt went through their bond again and Derek finally knew the reason for it. “Or just during the heat?” Stiles stilled waiting for his answer, seeming to prep for disappointment.

“Everything you do, everything about you. Every crazy expression and stupid joke and your energy, you’re so passionate about everything and god when you touch me-” he trailed off as Stiles traced a finger up Derek’s arm and his breath hitched as those hot sparks chased after it again.

“Wow. That’s kinda… that’s good to know.”

“Mm sorry. Heat. it’s …everything’s sharper. Smell, sound.  Touch.” Derek tried to explain but both Stiles’ hands were at work now, inching up under his shirt and fanning out and Derek couldn’t think.

“Really? So this” Stiles stoked his fingers over the tensing muscles of Derek’s abs “feels more like this?” He let his hand travel further, thumb deliberately stoking next to the zipper of Derek’s jeans, making his hips jerk.

“Yes.” He panted, trying to stay quiet, to not encourage Stiles too much and not wake the pack sleeping in the next room. Shit he didn’t even technically have a wall right now. Stiles runs his hand back under his shirt, catching the hem and tugging it up, Derek helping him get it off. His mate sat up to get his own off too and Derek drank in every inch of new skin offered, sitting up to meet him as Stiles leaned in for a kiss. Every leash, tether, wall Derek tried to bind himself in, not just in heat but since knowing Stiles was  _his_ came crashing down, torn apart when Stiles’ lips found his with a confidence he had never felt through the bond from his mate before. Derek thinks that maybe he can allow himself to have just this one thing.

* * *

Stiles kissed Derek with everything he had. This was his chance, they talked it out, they were on the same page and ready to take the next step. Probably. They kind of started talking instead of taking that step but they were here now and Derek was wrecked, Stiles close behind as he watched the shaking, panting mess he was making out of the big bad wolf. This was a better confidence boost than therapy or a new wardrobe, hands down, nothing else stood a chance.

Every time he moved against Derek, the alpha would arch into it and shake like it was going straight to his dick. Stiles really hoped it was. He was doing his best to not stop moving, not like he could stop if he wanted to, trying to coax that blush and those sighs and hitched breaths and bitten lips out of Derek again and again. He looked high, like he had taken some kind of X and needed Stiles hands to live. Stiles could do that, he could touch everything, there were a couple places in particular he really wanted to explore but every time he got close, Derek would pull him back into a kiss and moan. Into his mouth. Like he couldn’t hold back the sound and needed something to do with it and thought that would be the best place to keep it. Hottest experience of Stiles’ life thus far but he wanted to cement that record, if he could just keep his hands on Derek’s jeans long enough to get them off.

 Before he got the chance, Derek was flipping them, wriggling his way in between Stiles legs and pinning his arms above him. Stiles panted, looking up at him, he seemed to be waiting for something, some okay signal. Stiles flicked his tongue against Derek’s lips and did his best to roll his hips up against Derek’s with the alpha’s so tight against him. That seemed to be all he needed because lips were back on his, biting and sucking Stiles breath away as Derek laced their fingers together and ground down. Stiles saw stars for a second at the perfect angle and unbelievable pressure in all the right places. Derek kissed along his jaw and down his neck, nibbling and sucking marks along the way that had Stiles biting back moans with each breath, trying to keep his mouth closed as Derek started this perfect sliding rhythm Stiles kept messing up with the jerks of his own hips. It wasn’t long before they both stopped trying to be perfect.

Derek moved one hand to clamp down over Stiles’ mouth while he buried his face in the sheet next to his head and kept up the torturing pressure. Stiles felt the waves in him again, lower, deeper, pushing and washing against him with every roll of Derek’s hips. He was being pulled away and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He tried to say as much against Derek’s hand but the wolf was sniffing at his throat again, probably smelling it on him. Derek lifted himself up and the look on his flushed face was all Stiles could take. Derek darted down and crashed their lips together again as Stiles came, breaking his hands free of Derek’s grip to hold tight to his hair as he rode out the shocks that danced up his spine every time their hips met again because Derek was still going, he wasn’t a statue and this had to be the happiest moment of Stiles life.

He almost had a second of thinking he thought to soon when Derek tensed above him, pressing his face back into the sheet but he was shaking, hips still giving broken thrusts as the alpha held his breath until it all rushed out against his ear in one long  _Stiles_  that had him wishing they could go again right this second. Because Derek just came. Stiles made Derek come. And he said Stiles’ name.  _This_ was the happiest moment. Derek let his weight rest against him, their hips still giving shifting jerks in the aftershocks of what was the best orgasm of Stiles’ life, hopefully Derek’s too but if it wasn’t, they had plenty of time to get better and last longer.

Derek rolled off him carefully, pulling Stiles into their protective cuddle before leaning in to kiss him again. These kisses were new, slow and gentle, almost sloppy in their laziness like they were ready to fall asleep any second and that was fine with Stiles. Power nap for round two!

He didn’t know who fell asleep first but Derek was definitely the first to wake up, spreading little kisses all over his face until Stiles’ kissed back in retaliation. His hand moved into Derek’s hair, it’s new favorite place and Stiles realized he had been laying with his arm in the position Lydia explained was for protecting Derek’s spine. He smiled into the kiss, hoping he made Derek fell as safe as the Alpha made him feel when they slept together. “Morning.”

“Mmorning.” Derek hums out, moving to kiss over the marks he made on Stiles’ neck the night before. Yay souvenirs.

“Anybody else awake yet?”

“Just Lydia.” He whispers. Stiles grinds down against the thigh between his legs, trying to hint that he is ready to go again and Derek chuckles, nibbling his way down Stiles’ neck and aligning their bodies a little better for what Stiles wanted. “Last night.”

“Perfect. Amazing.” Stiles rushed out, trying to squash any insecurities Derek was about to voice before they happened.

“I had never…” He trailed off, getting distracted with a particularly sensitive hickey on Stiles’ pulse point that had him breathing heavy as Derek made it bigger.

“You never, what?”

“With a man.” He sighed, sounding a little reluctant to admit it. Stiles didn’t know what to say to that. He was a little ecstatic that he was Derek’s first in a way too, but what if last night made him decide he liked women better?

“Did you- I mean- was it okay?”

“Stop thinking. It was incredible. Best.” He said, grinding his hips against Stiles’ lazily. “Your scent when you came, I almost lost my mind. And then when I - I thought I was going to scream. Howl.” Stiles shuddered against him. Howl, he hadn’t really thought about that but now it was top priority kink to explore. Stiles needed to make that happen.

“Oh my god. Don’t hold back next time.”

“The pack’s still here. We shouldn’t-”

“Maybe if we’re loud they’ll get the hint and leave.”

“Breakfast.” Derek said before leaning in to kiss him again. Stiles groped around Derek’s back pockets for the wallet he knew was there last night. He found it and pulled away for a second to pick a random credit card, showing it to Derek before leaning over him to throw it out the hole. Handy.

“Breakfast only!” Stiles yelled. That should wake the betas and be a big enough hint. He heard one of them groan, probably at the smell of their awesome sex , and a few grumbled ‘what’s’. Stiles laughed giving his full attention back to Derek, they’d figure it out. “So you liked it huh?” Derek nodded, rolling him onto his back and starting to kiss his way down Stiles’ chest, making up for not getting past his neck last night.

“I think we should take things slow.” The wolf says, not following his own request as he continues down his path to lick and bite and mark every mole and freckle Stiles has.

It’s all Stiles can do to remain calm and repeat slow, slow, slow to himself. Marking didn’t mean sex it was most likely some werewolf possessive thing he probably shouldn’t be as absolutely okay with as he is. “You think our first time is going to suck? They say it does but I don’t think we could ever suck.” Derek continued kissing down his chest and stomach, stopping at his belly button to look up again then biting at the button to Stiles’ jeans and breathing deep. Derek looks at him, eyes turning the red he knew put Stiles’ heart into overdrive.

“I can if you want me too.” It took his brain a minute to process that, because Derek’s face was there, right there, where he probably smelled like dried come because yeah… and he can hear talking in the next room and someone going into the bathroom and smell the coffee Lydia made… and he had been talking about sucking.

Stiles groans, throwing his head back before they even started and fighting to lift it up again and make eye contact with the alpha in what he hoped would be an incredibly obvious  _hell yes_  because his mouth was definitely working as Derek went back to teasing the skin of his stomach but words weren’t exactly coming out.

When Derek gives him that look, the one that has the uncontrollable shivers of arousal running through him once more when he had just managed to calm down, Stiles knows. The pants are coming off, the pants are  _finally!_ coming off. They are about to enter into a pants-less togethership and Stiles cannot wait a second longer as he tried to shove the jeans off his hips without even undoing the button let alone zipper. Fuck fitted jeans.

Derek is quick to act, keeping eye contact as he thumbs open the button and he slowly tugs the jeans and boxer briefs down his legs before running his hands back up, and okay now he’s looking. At Stiles. At Stiles naked and it’s a little nerve wracking, maybe more than a little, to the point where Stiles can’t stop squirming because it’s not like he’s never been naked in front of people before, hideous memories of the locker room  _not_  resurfacing while he’s about to have sex, but he’s never been naked with  _intent to have the sex_  before. It’s a whole new feeling, adrenalin and anxiety teaming together to pump blood faster through his veins and he doesn’t even stand a chance at holding back a breathless groan when Derek leans in to suck a mark on his hip.

“Oh my God! Someone break the mountain ash line now. PLEASE!” He hears Scott yell but he can’t care to do more than choke on the next moan trying to escape his throat because he is achingly hard and Derek is between his legs, kissing and nipping closer and closer, stopping to nuzzle and sniff every few kisses and who would have known how amazing that felt? Even with the frantic yelling and leaving happening on the other side of the hole they really needed to patch asap, it was perfect.

“You’re perfect.” Derek breathes against him, of course Stiles gets actual words out when he doesn’t mean to. He tries so hard to keep eye contact when Derek looks back up after saying it but his breath ghosting over the never been naked with intent flesh his mouth is hovering above is sending sparks all the way up Stiles spine and somehow into his eyes. And then there’s a tongue darting out to taste him and Derek’s hot breath panting over the wet stripe he just left. That’s it, Stiles’ brain is dead and his spine has melted into liquid lava, searing hot and in no way able to support his neck arching up to watch. He barely has the ability to grasp how hard he’s clenching his fingers into the sheets before Derek’s hands are soothing them. “You can touch me.” He says, moving a hand to stroke Stiles just once before lowering his head and oh god, his cock is in Derek’s mouth. And Stiles is loud, but he kind of expected that. Derek doesn’t even try to stop his hips from thrusting up, trying to get more of the wet tight heat the alpha is enveloping him in and Stiles can’t stop himself either. He’s so close, it’s an embarrassingly short time but, hey, they were supposed to be doing a u-turn into slow territory ergo - he was not prepared for this. 

It was sloppy and wet and Derek couldn’t take all of him at once, which was simultaneously frustrating and blowing up his ego. There was drool, definitely drool, more than Stiles expected but he couldn’t complain when it was slicking the way for Derek’s hand to squeeze and stroke where his mouth couldn’t. When Stiles felt the lava rushing back down his spine, tell tale sign he needed to warn Derek, the alpha slurped around him and chuckled at the noise, the vibrations rattling through him and Stiles’ window of warning was gone. His vision was white with these bursts of color dancing around with every twinge of pleasure left to zing through him because Derek’s mouth was still on him, hand still stroking. He swallowed against him and Stiles’ throat was sore when he moaned his name. Derek hummed against him again and pulled off, cleaning every last bit with his tongue and Stiles would maybe be embarrassed if he wasn’t too blissed out to care.

The alpha crawled his way up, lips retracing their trail until he could look into Stiles eyes. “Sorry. I had never… I’ll get better.” He says, resting their foreheads together and nuzzling his cheek before leaving a kiss. Stiles had to laugh, if that was a bad blow job, he didn’t think he could handle a good one. This was the best kind of slow he could have ever hoped for.

“I can’t think of anything better than that.” He says, bringing boneless arms to wrap around Derek’s neck. “But if you want to keep practicing I’m not going to say no.” Derek’s laughing against his face until his head lifts up and looks to the dresser where Stiles jeans had been thrown. “What?”

“Your phone.” Derek sits up to arch back and stretch to reach the pants. Stile was about to whine about Derek leaving it and coming back but that view was fantastic and as much as lil’Stiles was giving its best go at being ready, he was going to need another minute so he just let things play out. Soon enough Derek was back to nuzzling into his neck while Stiles’ shaking fingers opened Jackson’s text.

**Brkfast @ diner on main if ur interestd**

He was just going to throw the phone aside and give Derek the attention he deserved when it chimed again,

**AND SHOWERED**

Stiles laughed and tossed the phone aside, diving in to make some marks of his own on the alpha. He kissed Derek’s neck, his pulse racing under Stiles’ lips, and barely bit down there when Derek let out this vibrating moan, groan, growl thing and oh yeah, Stiles new number one goal. He needed to make Derek howl.

“The pack wants us to shower and meet them for breakfast.” Stiles whispers against where he had bitten down, pressing a kiss and nibbling again. Derek’s head and shoulders rolled back and he let out more amazing noises, that was definitely a sweet spot Stiles was going to have to memorize. “Why don’t we take that shower and I’ll repay the favor?” He asked, moving a hand down to unbutton and unzip Derek’s jeans before climbing off the bed.

Derek watched him go like he was incredibly confused why it was happening. “Yeah?”

 “Mhm.” Stiles hummed, backing up through the door and across the hall to the bathroom, “Come on.”

Derek shot off the bed, crowding up in front of him to maul his mouth for what could have been a second or an hour, Stiles had no idea, but his knees were shaking. Shower now, they needed to get in the shower. “You sure you want to?” Stiles’ eyebrows shot up. That was a presex kiss, there was no other purpose for a knee melting kiss than to rile someone up, and he was significantly riled and Derek was definitely excited. He was sure.  “In the shower I mean.” Oh, he was sure about that too.  When Isaac told him Derek was living in the shower because of the heat he had gotten the wrong idea and the mental image was the hottest thing his mind had ever produced. He really wanted to see that image in come to life.

“Absofuckinglutely.”

* * *

When the Sheriff walked into his favorite diner for coffee and to maybe cheat on his diet and have something good for breakfast, he was not expecting the whole pack to be up and at ‘em so early in the morning and so obviously awake, talking loudly and digging into their food like Scott hadn’t bought out every dominoes that would deliver last night. Well, everyone except Derek and Stiles. He thought… Didn’t Derek make breakfast for everyone after the lock-ins?

“Hey gang.” He said, pulling up a chair to the end of their booth to make sure everything was alright. Lydia smiled at him, continuing to pick at her grapefruit while the rest of the pack choked on mouthfuls and quieted down. At least he could still be intimidating to some. Allison appeared from nowhere and Jackson got up to let her sit next to Lydia, maybe Derek and Stiles were just running late too. “Derek and Stiles on their way?”

“We texted them.” Lydia informed him.

Texted, weren’t they all together? Did Derek get out last night after he left? “When’s the last time you heard from them?”

“Last time we heard…” Isaac mumbled looking pale, this couldn’t be good.

“No! No, I’m trying to forget what we heard.” Scott yelled, going back to demolishing his pancakes.

“I didn’t hear anything. I’m a little jealous.” Lydia told Allison, the girls shrugging at each other.

“It was kinda hot.” Erica shared, fanning herself and gulping down some orange juice.

“No. You are blessed with human ears and noses.” Scott yelped at the same time as Boyd asked, “How did you not hear it? There’s a giant hole in the wall.” Oh no, he did not want to know any of this. At least they were okay, probably. He needed to go back to work now. He was getting up to hightail it out of there when the bell on the door rang and Stiles was walking in proud as a peacock, arms outstretched on either side all the way to the table before he took a bow. He loved seeing his son happy, but he never needed to see this brand of happy painted across his flushed face. At least Derek had the decency to not make eye contact with him.

Jackson got up again and offered a high five to Stiles who clutched his chest in shock as he went over to slap the kid’s hand before the werewolf pulled away at the last second, “Eee, never mind. I don’t know where that hand has been.” Stiles looked offended for a second before they laughed in each other’s faces.

“Every where my friend,  _everywhere.”_ Scott looked about as mortified as he felt. “Oh, hey dad.” The Sheriff nodded to him, anything that came out of his mouth wasn’t going to be good so he just kept it closed and headed back to the counter. “Don’t cheat on your diet.” Stiles called after him, squeezing himself and Derek into the booth.

“Just getting coffee.” He said back, and it was true. His appetite wasn’t going to be back for a week. The list of things he never needed to know in life was growing.  _Everywhere._ Oh god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr now :D well I always was, but now I have a special fics page with gifs and fun facts about my fics and stuff. yay. come check me out thebaddassisin.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -
> 
> edited 11 January 2014  
> Please bring any mistakes we missed to the comment section or thebadassisin.tumblr.com/ask  
> Thank you - WT


End file.
